The Happy Ending
by bailey64
Summary: Sequel to The Truth. Jac and Jonny are building a good life with their adoptive daughters Ava and Julia. Jac finally has her happy ending but will her girls get to have theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers. This is this the third and final part to the Jonny, Jac and Ava story. I will try to update as regularly as I can and this will probably be a shorter story than the previous two. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

It sounded to Jac Naylor-Maconie as though world war three had broken out in her living room. She had tried ignoring it, allowing Jonny the chance to intervene between their rowing teenage daughters. However the calming tones of her husband couldn't be heard and it was clear things were escalating. With a deep sigh she got to her feet and walked out of her study and down the hall.

'Enough!' she bellowed as she walked into the lounge. She took in the sight of both her girls, red faced and furious. 'What on earth is going on in here?' she glared at each of them in turn.

'Julia has been stealing…' Ava spoke angrily before being interrupted by her slightly older sister

'I'm not a thief' Julia practically spat 'you said I could borrow…'

'The thing about borrowing is you give the item back' Ava hissed viciously

'I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to lose your stupid earrings' Julia yelled in her own defence

'They belonged to my great grandmother' Ava yelled furiously

'I know, and I had put them in safe place I swear' Julia yelled back 'but when I went to get them they weren't there.'

'This safe place of yours wouldn't have been the stationary organiser on my desk would it?' Jac broke into the girls ranting with a firm tone to her voice.

'How did you know that?' Julia asked sheepishly.

'Because I found them last week and put them back in the safe, which is what I'm guessing you had intended to do' Jac rolled her eyes

'Yeah' Julia nodded sheepishly 'but you and Dad were both out so I thought I'd just leave them there and ask for the key to the safe when you got home. I guess I just forgot.'

'Right, so now that's sorted can we have a bit of peace?' Jac glared at both the girls in turn.

'Sorry Auntie Jac' Ava mumbled shamefacedly

'Sorry Mum' Julia quickly followed suit, looking ashamed of herself.

'You're both nearly sixteen, why can't you just have a rational conversation?' Jac continued to glare firmly at both the girls.

'I was being rational' Julia mumbled 'it was Ava who started the yelling.'

'I don't care who started it' Jac snapped feeling irritable with stress. 'The thing is, I know the pair of you love each other like sisters but you need to stop this melodramatic arguing. Where is your Dad anyway?'

'He went out to get food for dinner' Ava answered miserably. She knew she mostly in the wrong in this situation for her hot headed behaviour but she also knew Auntie Jac would wait for her to make amends. If she didn't do it quickly she would be her guardians silent bad books for ages. She looked shyly at her adoptive sister before offering 'I can help you with your math homework if you'd like?'

'Ok' Julia smiled as she quickly agreed; she was never one to hold a grudge.

'Right then, maybe I can get a bit of work done before dinner' Jac gave both the girls a warning glare before she walked back towards her study.

'Sorry' Ava mumbled softly 'I shouldn't have shouted.

'You were angry, and I should have put the earrings away properly' Julia shrugged. 'Besides I get it, you and mum are both really stressed out over the whole Paula doing a disappearing act after being released thing.'

'It would be kind of easier if she just made contact' Ava shrugged 'at least then we wouldn't be waiting for it.'

'Maybe she won't' Julia gave her sister a comforting hug 'she'd get into a load of trouble if she did right?'

'That's never stopped her before' Ava spoke sadly.

* * *

'Hi there Mrs Naylor-Maconie' Jonny smiled softly at his wife as he stepped into her study 'we have roast lamb for dinner if I can tempt you?'

'I'm not really hungry' Jac spoke apologetically as she closed the lid of her laptop.

'I know' Jonny nodded 'but you need to eat. How's the paper coming on?'

'Slowly' Jac stood and stretched out her back. 'The girls bickering over trivial things really does not help.'

'och, they love each other really' Jonny chuckled 'just now Ava was telling me how proud she was of Julia only getting on math problem wrong on her homework.'

'Really?' Jac smiled proudly as she walked around her desk to her husband 'looks like paying for extra tuition is starting to pay off.'

'I think it's because you had that amazing chat with her, like the amazing mum you are' Jonny smiled at his wife before pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. 'You've made her see being Dyslexic doesn't mean she can't still achieve her dreams.'

'Well if she wants to be a music teacher she's going need good GCSE's' Jac spoke modestly 'that was just the simple fact I gave her. That and it has to be her own hard work that is going to get it for her.'

'It must be so hard for the poor kid, seeing Ava achieving everything so easily' Jonny spoke empathically.

'No I think Julia gets being a child genius isn't always easy' Jac laughed. 'I'm pretty sure she is glad not have the level of expectation put on her at school that Ava has.'

* * *

'Auntie Jac, can Julia and I go to the cinema tomorrow afternoon? Amy and Isobel are going, Guy will drop us there and pick us up' Ava spoke quickly as she jumped onto her aunts bed where her guardian lay reading.

'Sure' Jac smiled at her niece. 'There's some cash in the tin in the kitchen, just take whatever you need for tickets and snacks.'

Ava looked closely at her aunt. She looked tired and drawn. 'Do you think Paula will find us here Auntie Jac?'

'Uncle Jonny doesn't think she will' Jac tried to smile confidently at her niece 'it's one of the reasons why we moved house.' They had moved to quiet detached house further into the suburbs a little over three weeks ago. Whilst it was further away from work and needed modernising it had so many benefits that it hadn't taken Jonny long to persuade Jac into moving.

'I like it here' Ava nodded in agreement 'it feels safer, plus its bigger, closer to school and Perdita really loves the garden.'

'Well just so long as the darn cat is happy' Jac laughed. 'Once we've redecorated it will really feel like home.'

'Can we get another dog?' Ava asked for the first time since Apollo had passed way in his sleep six months ago.

'No Pumpkin, Uncle Jonny isn't ready yet' Jac spoke softly, reaching out a hand to smooth the child's fiery red soft hair. At fifteen Ava was fast developing into a beautiful young woman and Jac was immensely proud of her. She was intelligent, feisty, confident and, most importantly, happy. In contrast Julia was nervous, unsure of herself and still learning what happiness and security meant. 'Pumpkin I know you were cross at Julia because you thought she'd lost your earrings but don't ever accuse her stealing again' Jac spoke softly but firmly.

'I know I shouldn't of' Ava looked ashamed of herself 'it just slipped out. She knew I didn't mean it though.'

'It doesn't matter, it was still hurtful' Jac scolded her niece gently. 'I know it's been two and a half years since Julia became part of this family but _I know_ there'll always be a part of her that will feel like she doesn't quite belong.'

Ava sat in silence for a minute as she thought about her aunts words. 'Maybe the first room we should paint should be Julia's. We could make a real project out of it over half term; show her how important she is to us.'

'I think that's a great idea' Jac smiled warmly at her niece.

'I just remember the time you made my room pink for me' Ava shrugged modestly, pleased her idea had been so well received. 'Then I really knew you wanted me.'

'I wanted you the first day I met you' Jac chuckled.

'When did you know you wanted Julia?' Ava asked curiously.

'If I'm honest it was probably the day I met her at the hospital' Jac spoke seriously. 'Although then I just knew I had to do everything I could to help, I didn't know that would extend to adopting her.'

'Do you like her calling you Mum?' Ava asked next.

'Yes, I do' Jac nodded 'it makes me feel just as special as when you call me Auntie Jac. It doesn't bother you does it?' Jac had suddenly realised they hadn't really asked Ava this in all the time since Julia had decided to start calling her parents by the traditional terms of endearment.

'No' Ava quickly shook her head 'I don't see why you can't love both of us just the same. I think it confuses other people though' she chuckled. 'She makes me cross sometimes but I wouldn't want my life without my big sister now.'

'That's good' Jac smiled before pulling Ava into her arms and kissing her forehead firmly. 'I'm so proud of you Pumpkin, don't you ever forget that.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading. Please don't be shy; leave a review to let me know your thoughts and suggestions :-)**

The terrified screaming in the middle of night woke Jac instantly. She was out of bed and pulling on her husband's thick dressing gown before he had even sat up and snapped on the bedside lamp.

'I'll go Jonny, you go back to sleep' she spoke groggily as she fumbled for the door handle. 'Julia hates having an audience you know that.'

'If you're sure' Jonny mumbled, still blinking from the sudden change of complete darkness to light.

'Sure' Jac nodded 'you're on nights for the next four days don't forget.' she stepped out into the hall and closed the bedroom door behind her. The terrified screams had been replaced by sobbing and Jac knew the young girl had managed to wake herself out of her nightmare. Jac quickly tiptoed down the hall, trying her best to avoid any of the squeaky floorboards. As soon as she opened to door to Julia's room the child cried out with relief.

'Mum?'

'Shh, its ok angel, I'm here' Jac soothed her as she sat down on the bed and gathered her into her arms. She smoothed the girl's wavy long blond hair as she held her tightly, letting her cry.

'I'm sorry' Julia spoke thickly through her tears.

'What for?' Jac asked softy.

'For waking you up'

'I don't care, I want you to wake me' Jac kissed the top of Julia's head. 'You don't have to deal with all this stuff alone, you know that.' As Julia finished crying Jac released her hold on her, allowing the child to sit up straight.

'I was so frightened, it was like I was really back there' Julia spoke a little breathlessly.

'I know' Jac nodded. 'It's as real is it can be for those few seconds isn't it?' she watched as Julia nodded. 'You've not had a nightmare like that for a while though right?' Jac smiled softly.

'I thought they'd disappeared for good' Julia sniffed. 'I wanted them to be gone so I could be normal.'

'Unfortunately what we have is what we have' Jac spoke matter of factually. 'You can't change it but you can learn to live with it.' She wiped away the last of the young girls tears with her hand as she spoke 'if I could take it all away from you I would but I'm so proud of how far you've come.' She cupped Julia's face with her hands as she spoke 'Dad and I are both so proud of you.' She smiled as Julia smiled softly. 'Do you want me to sleep here with you?'

'No' Julia shook her head 'I'm ok now.'

'Ok' Jac kissed Julia's forehead and helped her to settle back down under sheets. Just as she was about to leave Julia grasped hold of her hand.

'Thanks Mum' she spoke seriously.

Jac smiled, knowing this was Julia's way of saying I love you. She squeezed the child's hand as she spoke 'just try to get some sleep angel, I'll see you in the morning.'

* * *

'If I could get hold of those evil pieces of filth who did that to her…' Jonny mumbled leaving his threats unfinished as his wife got back into bed beside him.

'It wouldn't ease Julia's suffering, whatever happened to them' Jac sighed as she snuggled up to her husband. 'Just let it satisfy you that they won't be leaving prison for a very long time.'

'Yeah, well I hope everything you hear about the level of abuse paedophiles receive from other inmates is true' Jonny grumbled, holding his wife close to him. 'We should try to make this autumn half term really special for her, for both the girls.' He kissed his wife gently 'what if you and the girls went to Sacha's beach house for a few days? Just peace and calm, it would probably do you all the world of good.'

'I could ask I suppose' Jac mumbled in between soft kisses with her husband. 'Do you think you could try to get some time off, you could come with us?'

'We're really stretched for nurses Jac' he spoke apologetically. Jonny had given up work for a year to help settle Julia into the family. After this break he decided he wanted to return to front line nursing working as a staff nurse back on Darwin. 'But if you're away I could see about getting boiler replaced. There's no way that relic is going last us through a whole winter and that way you could return to a beautifully heated home.'

'You're a good man Jonny Maconie' Jac laughed softly before kissing him passionately. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands down his body.

'Hmmm, if I'd known suggesting getting the boiler replaced would be this well received I would have mentioned it sooner' he joked as his wife's hand slipped inside his boxer shorts.

'Shut up and just get on with it Maconie' Jac laughed softly in his ear as his own eager hands fumbled to remove her clothes.

'God, I love you Naylor' Jonny groaned to his wife in pleasure.

'Shh, I know' Jac whispered before kissing him 'but we need to be quiet, I'm not sure how sound proof these walls are.' So it was through whispers, supressed giggles and muted groans the couple expressed the love they felt for each other.

* * *

'So then Sophia wakes up and I thought I'd got away with settling her back down in under ten minutes when who's awake again? Yep that's right you guessed it; Oscar. Honestly I don't know how Mo does it' Sacha chuckled as he recalled is unsuccessful attempts to settle his twin toddlers whilst his wife was working. He looked across at his friend to see she was distracted by her own thoughts. 'Sorry, I've been boring you with baby babble again haven't I?' Sacha lightly touched his friends shoulder to bring her back to the present.

'I'm just tired that's all' Jac spoke apologetically as she accepted the coffees they had been waiting for from the barista. 'Julia had one of her terrible nightmares.'

'Oh no, poor kid' Sacha spoke sympathetically as they sat down at a table together in the hospital coffee shop.

'It just makes you feel so helpless as a parent' Jac shrugged 'there's something wrong but I can't fix it.'

'I think you and Jonny are doing so much for that kid, she's lucky she met you' Sacha smiled comfortingly.

'Would it be completely warm and fluffy if I said I feel like the lucky one?' Jac grinned shyly 'two beautiful daughters and a loving husband.'

'Wonderfully warm and fluffy' Sacha chuckled 'but don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'

'Could I ask a favour and borrow the beach house for a few days next week?'

'Sure, take it for as many days as you need' Sacha nodded. 'You thinking a bit of sea air will do Julia some good?'

Jac nodded 'that and I've got two weeks to keep them entertained in somewhat dilapidated house.'

'Well you insisted on private schooling with their extra-long holidays' Sacha chuckled

'If I have standards Levy I'm not going to apologise for it' Jac jokingly narrowed her eyes at her friend.

'I've never heard you apologise for anything.' Sacha teased his friend before adding seriously 'you're a good mum Jac, you've given those girls the best of everything.'

'I want them to have everything I didn't' Jac shrugged modestly 'and the best start into adulthood that I can possibly give them.'

'Well now seeing as I've given you free rein of our holiday home the least you can do is make scathing comments about these adorable photos I took of Evelyn helping me with the twins yesterday' Sacha grinned proudly as he passed his friend his phone.

'I never understand why you men turn a few hours a childcare into an event' Jac rolled her eyes as she looked at the happy family images. 'Honestly you'd think no one had ever fed, bathed and put a small child to bed before. Just about every mother on the planet achieves this daily without making a big song and dance about it. Jonny was just the same. He actually used to call me when he'd gotten Ava to bed on time whilst I was working the nightshift, as if expecting praise for it.'

Sacha just sat opposite his friend and laughed at her rantings. He loved her and her honesty; if he ever needed a black and white perspective Jac Naylor was his one true friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those readers who have taken time to leave a review; your support and encouragement is very much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter :-)**

'Why hello there my beautiful wife' Jonny Maconie spoke as suavely as he could muster as he found his wife alone in the staff locker room.

'What do you want Jonny?' Jac snapped as she buttoned up her wool coat.

'I've not seen you all day Jac' Jonny felt a little hurt by her brisk attitude 'I'm just saying hi before you head home and I start another delightful night shift.'

'Sorry' she leant forward and kissed her husband in apology. 'I have missed you, I promise.'

'Good' he smiled softly at his wife, taking a moment to tuck her fiery red hair behind her ear for her. 'So what has put you in this foul mood?'

'oh its nothing' Jac sighed as she checked she had everything she needed.

'But it is something right?' Jonny chuckled as he watched his wife.

'It's just Connie being patronising with her "have a lovely break from work Jac, don't feel like you have to rush back." It's like she is rubbing my face in fact I'm not really needed as a surgeon anymore.' Jac scowled.

'Says who?' Jonny frowned 'you're the best skilled surgeon Darwin has, everyone knows it.'

'I'm only kept here because of my research, everyone knows _that_ Jonny' Jac spoke crossly. 'They don't really need an extra part time consultant and I'm getting increasingly less theatre time.'

'Jac, listen to me' Jonny spoke firmly 'do you really think Hansen would have kept you on Holby City's books if he didn't think you were an asset to this hospital? You saw how many cost cutting measures he put in place when first took over from Guy. If he thought you weren't worth the money they pay you he would have axed you long ago. Trust me, you are not always his favourite person so he would jump at the chance to be rid of you if he could.' He smiled as his wife let out a soft snort of laughter as his words. 'You need to stop listening to hospital gossip, Connie was just being nice.'

'You've heard those rumours too then?' Jac smiled guiltily.

'Not personally, Fletch filled me in.' Jonny kissed his wife's forehead affectionately 'trust me Ms Naylor, this hospital couldn't stand to lose an asset like you. Besides even if they did end your contract tomorrow the world is your oyster and well you know it.'

'I suppose so' Jac smiled softly.

'Oy Jonny Mac stop with the PDA' the cheery voice of Maureen Levy-Effanga broke into their conversation as she flung open the door to the locker room. 'We have a potential donor heart for Freya Parkinson, this night shift officially just got interesting.' She let the door slam shut as she made her exit, rushing off in her excitement to start getting organised.

'I'd better be getting home to the girls anyway' Jac rolled her eyes at her husband, unamused at the interruption.

'You should probably know Ava has been crippled with bad period pain for most of today' Jonny informed his wife as he started to undress.

'Not again' Jac sighed 'did she tell you this time?'

'She got Julia to tell me, which is progress I guess. I made her a hot water bottle and gave her some of those pain killers the GP prescribed her, along with the usual chat about how it's nothing to be embarrassed about. She seemed a bit brighter when I left for work anyway.'

'Ok' Jac nodded. 'I'm really starting to worry that she's inherited the endometriosis though, do you think I should make her an appointment to see Mr T?'

'She's still young though Jac, it might settle down' Jonny tried to be reassuring as pulled on a pair of scrubs. He looked at worried frown on his wife's face 'you're the doctor, if you think it's a real possibility that is what is causing her so much pain then maybe she should see the gynaecologist.'

'Maybe I'll see what Ava wants to do about it' Jac decided finally.

* * *

'Girls I'm home' Jac called out as she stepped into the hall of her home.

'Dad made us a chicken and leak pie' Julia greeted her mother as she stepped into hall from the kitchen 'I've just put it the oven.'

'Ok' Jac smiled at the blonde teenager. She had grown into a beautiful tall and slender young woman, keeping her wavy blonde hair long like her sister and mother and her make up minimal. 'Where is Ava?'

'Upstairs in bed. The cramps are pretty bad' Julia spoke concernedly. 'I thought she was going pass out at one point.'

'I'll go and see how she is' Jac tried to keep her voice reassuring as she mounted the stairs. 'Why don't you find us a film to watch later?'

'Sure' Julia smiled softly, feeling relief now her mother was home to take over and make everything better.

Jac knocked lightly on Ava's bedroom door, waiting for the young woman to give her permission before entering. 'How are you feeling pumpkin?' Jac asked softly as she took in Ava's pale and crumpled appearance. She had propped herself up in bed with her ipad, a hot water bottle resting on her abdomen.

'A bit better thanks' Ava smiled softly as her aunt sat on the end of her bed. 'Will it always be this bad?'

'I hope not' Jac rubbed the child's feet. 'I've been thinking that maybe we should see a specialist about it though.'

'The GP reckoned it would settle down' Ava shrugged.

'I was thinking about you seeing the gynaecologist I used to see, just to check that everything is healthy and as it should be. I'd pay for you go private so we can get answers quickly' Jac spoke matter of factually, not wishing to alarm the child. 'I had a condition called endometriosis which made my periods very painful and heavy. I tried some different treatments and some of them helped.'

'Didn't you end up having a hysterectomy though?' Ava spoke a little worriedly.

'I'd had a complicated pregnancy followed by an emergency C-section. Then things got very complicated' Jac downplayed the drama that had occurred many years ago 'and at that point it was necessary to save my life. Its highly unlikely things would end up that bad for you. I just think it would be sensible to find out because if there is something wrong we can try to fix it.'

'Maybe' Ava looked thoughtful.

'Mr T is really good' Jac spoke encouragingly to her niece 'he's helped a lot of women. There's no need for you to suffer like this every month Ava.'

'Do I have to see a man though?' Ava pulled an anguished face 'it would be so much less embarrassing if it was a woman.'

'Ava, trust me there's nothing you could say to a male gynaecologist that they wouldn't have heard before' Jac rolled her eyes. Her niece's face took a stubborn look and Jac knew she would have to give in to these conditions if she were going to get Ava to comply. 'Fine' Jac sighed defeated 'I'll see who Mr T can recommend.'

'It'll be ok though won't it?' Ava spoke worriedly.

'I promise you Ava, we're going to make it ok' Jac smiled softly at her niece. 'Now I think it's time you got out of this bed, you're going to get up and have dinner with your sister and I and stop feeling sorry for yourself.'

'oh but I'm so comfortable' Ava whined but then complied with her aunts wishes after seeing her stern face. 'I love you Auntie Jac' Ava hugged her aunt after getting out of bed. 'You've been really cool.'

'Well I just don't want you to suffer like I did' Jac squeezed Ava tightly before letting her go. 'You'd better grab some of those blankets because we're going snuggle up on the sofa for a film night.'

'Really?' Ava grinned 'can I choose?'

'Julia is picking, but I'm sure you can persuade her to pick something you want to watch' Jac laughed, knowing her girls so well. Jac knew she probably wouldn't enjoy the films the girls picked but what she had discovered is she loved just spending time with them. Her girls and her husband had made her truly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading. Please take a minute to leave a review; honest opinions and suggestions are always helpful :-)**

'She'll be ok Jac' Jonny Maconie tried to reassure his wife as she paced up and down outside the operating theatre. 'It's a simple, routine procedure, she'll be out in a bit.'

'It's taking too long, she should be out already' Jac muttered anxiously. She stopped as the door to the operating theatre opened.

'Everything is fine Jac' Mr T smiled reassuringly as he stepped out into the corridor. He had observed the laparoscopy procedure as a favour to his former patient, even though he kept reassuring her Ms Shia was the best gynaecologist in the business. 'It is as we suspected, Ava does have endometriosis. But the good news is by diagnosing it at this young age it can be more effectively managed and Ava should lead a healthy and active life.'

'Ok' Jac nodded as Jonny put his arm around her waist to give her a supportive squeeze. 'Can we see her?'

'She's been taken to recovery, she just groggily asked me to tell you to stop worrying' Mr T chuckled before adding seriously 'you did the right thing by following your instincts and getting her seen privately. She could have faced a miserable few years before getting the diagnosis otherwise.'

'Well experience helps I guess' Jac spoke modestly. 'I knew it was a possibility right from when she first started her periods. Something just didn't seem right.'

'We call that mothers instinct Jac' Mr T laughed. 'Why don't you get yourselves up to Ava's room on holby care? They'll be taking her up there in a bit.'

* * *

'Sacha you can let me go now' Jac muttered crossly as her friend held her a bit too long for her liking.

'I'm sorry' Sacha chuckled as he released Jac from his bear like embrace 'it's just I know how worried you must have been.'

'Well I was worried the whole time she was in theatre' Jac admitted 'but I feel like it's going to be ok now. Ava wants to give the combined pill a go so we'll try that and see.'

'Of course, there's so much they can do' Sacha nodded confidently. 'Is she up for visitors yet?'

'Sure, she would love to see you' Jac nodded but then rolled her eyes as she added 'but just keep it to yourself that she's here. She's terrified that the whole world is going to find out.'

'Oh kettle, pot, black' Sacha laughed as he remembered just how secretive Jac had been about her own gynaecological issues.

'Whatever Levy' Jac grumbled good naturedly 'but she wouldn't even tell the twins she was having the laparoscopy so she must be feeling very sensitive about it.'

'Well her secret is safe with us. She'll be up and about in no time so her friends will never have know' Sacha spoke reassuringly.

'She's already asking when she can go home' Jac laughed 'it's only been a couple of hours since she came round.'

'See she's strong and determined just like you and her mother' Sacha laughed.

'I think she's just jealous Julia is spending the day shopping and planning her bedroom décor with Jasmine' Jac rolled her eyes 'she doesn't want to miss out apparently.'

* * *

'So we thought if Julia went for a neutral colour, like this biscuit taupe, then she could just re-accessorise if she gets bored of the accent colour' Jasmine explained as the Naylor-Maconie looked at the fabric samples and paint charts Julia had chosen. Jac, Jasmine and Julia when sat on the living room floor, interior design magazines and samples strewn around them.

'We got lots of ideas at the furniture stores too, didn't we honey?' Michel Spence chipped in from where he sat in a comfortable armchair. Julia just nodded in response. She was constantly shy around Ava's godfather even though he treated both girls the same. 'Julia knows exactly what she wants, you guys just need to order it.'

Ok well great, the decorators are making a start tomorrow so we can say your room is planned and ready to go' Jonny smiled reassuringly at Julia. 'You never know we might just be able to get your room done by the end of half term.' Jonny and Jac had told Julia she could have whatever she wanted in her bedroom, money was no object. The young girl had found it hard to accept this offer and so Michael and Jasmine had been drafted in to help.

'What if we had an armchair made to match the pastel green colours?' Jac spoke softly to her daughter. 'Then you'd have somewhere cosy to sit.' She had been impressed with Julia's choices, the bedroom would be a calm and peaceful environment. The perfect place for her to continue the long recovery from the traumas of her childhood.

'Ok' Julia smiled at the idea.

'Right then missy we need to choose some furnishing fabric then' Jasmine laughed wearily, having thought the task was finished for the day.

'What about this one?' Ava held up the sample book she had been looking through whilst laid on the sofa with her Uncle Jonny. Her head was still fuzzy from the anaesthetic she had that morning but she hadn't wanted to miss out on the decorating fun. 'It would match the curtain fabric perfectly.'

'Oh yes' Julia face lit up 'that's perfect.'

'So then wee miss what colour do you want your room?' Jonny asked Ava before kissing the top of her head.

'I'm not sure' Ava spoke seriously. 'I like this colour' she held up a swatch of deep purple plum. 'Not for the walls obviously' she rolled her eyes at her aunts horrified expression.

'Thank god for that' Jac teased her niece 'even with those massive windows you've got in your bedroom it would have ended up looking a cave.'

'I think maybe the idea of a neutral colour on the walls and then an accent colour is the way to go' Ava thought about Jasmines suggestions 'it makes a lot of sense.'

'What no more pinks and lilacs?' Jonny teased his niece. 'Just where has my little girl gone?'

'She's still here' Ava giggled 'and she still likes hot chocolate when she's feeling poorly.'

* * *

'Well Ava seems a lot happier now that's all over with' Jonny commented to his wife as he joined her on the sofa in their living room after making sure Ava was comfortably in her own bed. Jac was surrounded by the fabric samples and paint charts with look of concentration on her face. 'I think she was stressed out about having the laparoscopy more than she was letting on.'

'Hmm, what?' she muttered looking up at her husband.

'Your daughter, the one who just had surgery' Jonny laughed 'seems to be recovering well.'

'Well of course she is, it was just a simple routine procedure after all' Jac rolled her eyes at her husband

'You can't deny you weren't worried this morning Naylor, it was written all over your face' Jonny teased his wife. 'So which colour are we having in this room?'

'It's a choice between this' Jac pointed to a small cream square on a paint chart before pointing to another 'or this.'

'Huh well that's going to be tricky choice' Jonny mused 'seeing as they are both the same.'

'They're not the same' Jac tutted as she flicked through some fabric choices for the curtains.

Jonny just sat and smiled as he watched his wife. He loved this side of her that only he and the girls got to see. This was Jac the homemaker, making everything perfect for her family. 'Julia looks like she had fun today.'

'Hmm' Jac responded.

'You know it's funny why she adores Jasmine but is so weary of Michael, given hat he's Jasmine father and they're so alike. At first I thought I was because he was male but she loves Sacha so that can't be it.'

'It's the gift buying' Jac spoke bluntly as she laid out a few of the fabric samples next to each other. 'She's not used to men showering her with gifts without there being an alternative motive. Now what do you think to that for the sofa and this for the curtains?' She was met with silence so she looked up at her husband. His face looked a little horrified and she realised she had perhaps spoken a little too briskly about their daughters past. 'Jonny?' she spoke his name softly, trying to bring him out of his thoughts.

'Yes that's fine' Jonny shook off his disgust at what he had just heard and lightly touched the burgundy samples his wife had laid out. 'Although I'm surprised at the choice of a tartan print creeping in here for the curtains.'

'Jonny' Jac spoke his name softly again and placed her hand over his.

'That poor kid Jac' Jonny muttered.

'I know' Jac nodded 'but its ok now.'

'She shouldn't just have to be ok, you know?' He looked deep into his wife's eyes as he spoke 'she talks all the time about wanting a normal life, to feel normal like all the other girls. I guess it just makes me sad she'll never get that. To feel like a normal kid, with no fears or worries.'

'They stole her childhood' Jac agreed with her husband 'but there's no reason why she can't have a great adulthood. We can give her that Jonny.'

'I love you Jac' he spoke seriously.

'I know' she smiled softly as she spoke awkwardly 'and I love you, thank you for being with me today.'

'I'll always be with you daft cow' Jonny laughed at his wife for being momentarily soppy 'when I married you I promised to hang around for the good and the bad stuff so unfortunately we're stuck with each other for ever.'

'Or at least until one of us dies' Jac quipped, returning back to the fabric samples.

'And that's the end of that romantic moment' Jonny rolled his eyes.

'Does this really look like tartan?' she questioned, frowning at a checked print fabric she had picked out.

'You liked it when you picked it, we're having it' Jonny spoke firmly.

'Oh I do love it when you're masterful Mr Naylor-Maconie' Jac rolled her eyes at her husband as she teased him.

'I know you do' Jonny lowered his voice slightly as he moved closer to his wife 'maybe I should demonstrate just how masterful I can be in just the way you like' he kissed her cheek before trailing kisses down her neck. 'The girls are both in bed, maybe we should get an early night too.'

'As appealing as that is, we still need to discuss colours for the hallway, spare room, my office, the den and our bedroom before the decorators start work here tomorrow' Jac abruptly stopped her husband's efforts to seduce her by shoving a furniture catalogue into his hands.

'I better go and make us some coffee then' Jonny groaned setting the down the catalogue and getting to his feet.

'See if there are any of those nice biscuits left' Jac called after her husband as she happily noted down her choices for the living room on her notepad 'this could be a long night.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

Ava Naylor-Maconie smiled to herself as she re-read Marcus Holsen's responses to their late night chat on messenger. Strictly speaking house rules stated there could be no articles of technology in the bedrooms but as a treat Ava had been allowed to watch films on her ipad given that she was recovering from explorative surgery. She had confessed Marcus just how worried she had been and now how she was confused by her feelings of both relief and fear at her diagnosis

" _I don't care if it may be hard for us to have a family in the future, all I care about is you"_ Marcus had written at 1am _"_ _I'm glad at least we now know what is going on and we should focus on getting you well, don't dwell on the questions we can't have answers for yet"._ Half an hour later he was telling her go to sleep with the gentle reminder of " _I love you Ava, you are the only girl for me."_

Marcus was older than Ava by three years and their plan had always been to wait until Ava was sixteen to start dating. They had, in the most part, stuck to this plan but had been messaging each other every day since their very first kiss on Christmas day three years ago. Their mothers were friends so they saw each other frequently but had kept their blossoming relationship very well hidden. They had probably only kissed a handful of times during their long romance but both of them where sure they had found their soulmate. When Marcus had chosen his university he had decided to study a Bristol, stating it would be cheaper if he lived at home. He had told Ava the real reason was because he couldn't stand the thought of living in a different city to her. He was the perfect gentleman and romantic in the little messages he would send and thoughtful in the gifts he would sneak to Ava. She would be seeing him at the Halloween party Amanda and Guy were hosting at the weekend and her tummy filled with butterflies at the thought. Auntie Jac had always told her when you're love you just know you are, it is both indescribably wonderful and tortuous all at the same time. Ava now knew this to be very true.

* * *

Jac allowed herself to wake up slowly marvelling as she did so at the way her body had become entwined with her husbands as they slept. Before Jonny she had never been able sleep cuddled up to someone else. If she were sharing her bed in the past the rule had always been they stuck to their own sides, touching was just not inducing to sleep. Now she struggled to get to sleep whenever Jonny wasn't with her, needing his physical presence to make her feel safe and protected. Jonny was still sound asleep. She watched him for a while musing as she often did at the strangeness of having fallen in love with this man. He was aging well, even more handsome with his greying hair and the vague appearance of wrinkles. He laughed at Jac when she worried about her own aging processing, telling her he needed a magnifying glass to see her wrinkles but even if they were valleys and folds he would still love them for being part of her. She started to ease herself away from him, wanting to get up to check on Ava.

'What time is it?' Jonny mumbled in his sleep.

'Early' Jac answered him as she slid out of the bed.

'I'm sure Ava is fine Jac' Jonny mumbled snuggling himself deeper into the bed covers.

'I know' she smiled at her sleepy husband as she tied the belt of her dressing gown. 'I just want to check on her.' She knelt back on the bed to impulsively kiss Jonny's forehead.

'Argh, trying to sleep' Jonny complained.

'I love you Jonny Naylor-Maconie' Jac laughed at him 'just thought I ought to tell you that.'

* * *

Ava looked up from her Kindle as the door to her bedroom slowly opened. She smiled as she saw her aunt peering around.

'So you're awake' Jac smiled at her niece walking into her bedroom. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes' Ava nodded 'I just couldn't sleep.'

'You're not in pain?' Jac asked as she got into the child's bed with her.

'No' Ava answered as she snuggled up to her aunt 'it's a bit sore but ok.'

Jac put her arm around Ava and kissed the top of her head. She knew the girl well enough to know something was clearly on her mind. 'You know you can tell me anything don't you?'

'I guess I'm just a little worried about the endometriosis diagnosis' Ava admitted.

'Well its ok to be worried' Jac spoke softly 'but you need to talk to me and Uncle Jonny about it. Was it something in particular or just the whole thing?'

'The whole thing really' Ava spoke quietly.

'I know, it's a big bit of news to take in' Jac spoke empathically 'but it is good you got the diagnosis this early and there are so many different treatments you can try.'

'What type of cancer did my mother have?' Ava asked.

'Bowel cancer. Why?' Jac asked a little concernedly.

'Could that be heredity too?'

'Not the type your mother had' Jac answered quickly 'it's very unlikely you'll get it.'

'She was young though wasn't she?' Ava continued her questions, although she felt reassured.

'She was just nineteen when she was diagnosed. You were still just a baby then.' Jac studied Ava's face for a moment. 'If you're ever worried you might have symptoms just to talk to me about it ok?'

'Ok' Ava nodded 'but my mother was just unlucky right?'

'Very unlucky' Jac agreed holding Ava tighter to her. 'There are no guarantees in this life Ava. You just have to make the most of every opportunity to enjoy it.'

'It's kind of scary don't you think? You could be walking around thinking you're basically ok and then you find out you have this terrible illness that may kill you.' Ava spoke softly.

'It's one of those things where it's best not to think about it; otherwise we'd all go mad from the worry' Jac kissed Ava's cheek. 'Bad things do happen to very good people, you just have to hope you'll never be one of them.'

* * *

'Are you sure you have everything?' Jonny asked as he closed the boot of his wife's car having loaded a few bags and a small box of supplies into it.

'Well anything we don't have we will just have to buy or go without' Jac answered him. 'Are you sure you'll be ok with us gone?'

'I shall relish the peace' Jonny chuckled before pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her softly. 'I'm going to miss you like crazy, you know I will' he smiled at his wife as their lips parted. He reluctantly let her go as van for the heating engineering company pulled up on their large driveway.

'I guess that's our cue to be leaving' Jac smirked at her husband. 'I'm sure you're going to be having plenty of fun with the workmen whilst we're enjoying the peace and solitude of the beach house.'

'Girls, are you ready to go?' Jonny called through the open front door, smiling as he heard their footsteps thundering down the stairs

'Are you sure you'll remember to feed Perdita twice a day?' Ava asked her Uncle as she hugged him and kissed his cheek goodbye.

'I'm sure the cat won't let me forget' Jonny rolled his eyes as he hugged Julia. 'You'll look after Mum for me won't you?' he asked his blonde daughter softly.

'Of course' Julia smiled 'we all look out for each other in this family right?'

'Have fun' Jonny commanded as his girls got into the car and made themselves comfortable for the drive to the Welsh coast 'and call me when you get there.' With promises that they would and waves goodbye from the two young girls Jonny watched as his wife drove the car down the drive and out if view.

'I bet you have your hands full with those twin girls of yours' one of the plumbers cheerily commented as they unloaded the van. 'I've got twin boys myself. Twice the fun, double the trouble'

Jonny was about to correct the workman before deciding it was too much effort. 'You're right' he laughed 'and I absolutely wouldn't have it any other way.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. An extra special thank you to perpetualpathology and bethbebs for the amazingly supportive reviews, it helped motivated me to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :-)**

'Welcome for another stay at the Levy-Effanga beach house!' Mo Levy-Effanga exclaimed happily as she opened the front door to the seaside cottage her husband had inherited when his mother sadly passed away a year ago. It had been Sacha's holiday home as child and he had been delighted to be able to take his own children to create many more happy memories. Now it officially belonged to him he hadn't realised how expensive having a second home was but reluctant to sell it he and Mo had vowed to make the most of it whenever they could. Mo had arrived at the cottage yesterday evening with her three children, making sure it was ready for their guests.

'Thank you Maureen' Jac rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. When she had found out Mo had planned to use the beach house at the same time she was planning to take the girls she had almost cancelled. However Mo had begged her to come, stating she needed as many extra hands and eyes she could get to help keep the twins out of mischief. After Jonny had pointed out with Mo around Jac could easily get away with not doing anything domesticated the fiery redhead had finally agreed.

'How was the drive? Was the traffic awful?' Mo asked as she hugged Ava.

'Not too bad' Jac answered as she walked down the hall to the kitchen with the box of food Jonny had packed for her.

'You need to stop growing' Mo laughed as she hugged Julia 'you'll be taller than your Dad at this rate, I'll feel dwarfed by the pair of you.'

'I'm not that tall yet' Julia laughed.

'Jac!' Mo heard her twin children exclaiming happily from the kitchen.

'Opps, better go and rescue your mum, they're finger painting.' Mo yelled up the stairs to her eldest daughter 'Evelyn come down and help Ava and Julia with their bags' before rushing down the hall and into the kitchen. She smiled to herself as she witnessed Jac crouched down level with the little table the twins where painting on.

'And this is…' Jac was squinting as she tried to guess what the blobs of colourful poster paint where meant to represent.

'A big dog' Oscar giggled, unwilling to take the suspense of Jac guessing. The twins mostly took after their mother with dark features and big brown eyes you couldn't help but fall in love with.

'Of course, a big dog' Jac spoke uncertainly, turning the page around slightly to see if it would look more like a dog from a different angle.

'See, you had it so easy when Ava was this age' Mo chuckled 'your little genius would have drawn you an atomically perfect little pooch.'

Jac stood up as she realised she was being watched. 'She wasn't that much of a genius' Jac rolled her eyes 'but at least everything was recognisable.'

'Artistic skills are just not in this family's genetic make-up' Mo shrugged as she filled the kettle 'but it keeps them quiet for an hour.' She threw a cloth at Jac 'you might want to get rid of the green paint on your cheek.' She peered more closely at the redhead, grinning as she spoke 'looks like they got some in your hair too.'

* * *

'Push me higher Jac' Sophia was giggling delightedly as Jac pushed her and her brother on the swings at the little play park close the beach house.

'Much higher and you could reach the moon' Jac teased the little girl. She loved playing with the twins, it reminded her so much of when Ava was this age. Although being a child genius Ava had needed so much attention Jac privately thought Mo had it easier with the twins. 'We'll have to go back now, Mummy will have finished making dinner' Jac informed the two small children. Mo was feeling harassed cooking for seven so Jac had taken twins out for some air and out from under their mother's feet. She carefully stopped the swings from motion and then lifted Sophia out of the seat. 'Wait there whilst I get your brother' Jac told the little girl firmly, having previously experienced Sophia's tendency to wonder off when babysitting the twins with Jonny. They had decided it would be best never to mention the incident to Mo. 'Right then' Jac took hold of each of the children's hands in her own.

'Jac, I'm tired' Sophia yawned as they walked along in the direction of home.

'Well it's only a little further' Jac spoke encouragingly to the little girl.

'I'm tired too' Oscar announced, although Jac suspected it was only said so he could match his sister.

'Well then maybe we should get home faster by running the rest of the way' Jac suggested as they reached the long drive up to the house. 'We'll race.'

'Ok but we have to make it fair' Sophia spoke in her most grown up voice 'so we can only go when Jac says go'

'Ok, then are we ready?' Jac asked, matching Sophia's seriousness.

'Yes' the children nodded.

'Ok, get set go!' Jac laughed as the two small children ran as fast as there little legs could carry them. She walked slowly behind them hoping that neither child would fall onto the gravel.

'I win! I win!' Sophia shrieked delightedly as she reached the door a fraction before her brother

'Phia always wins' Oscar sighed.

'Well maybe next time' Jac consoled the little boy as she opened the front door.

'Mummy, Oscar and I ran a race and I won' Sophia informed her mother as her elder sister helped her to remove her coat and shoes.

'Well done' Mo smiled as she helped Oscar to remove his wellington boots. 'Did you have fun on the swings Oscay?' Mo asked the little boy.

'Yup' Oscar nodded. 'Can we have dinner now? I'm so hungry my belly is making rumble rumble noises.'

'And that's how you know he's Sacha's son' Jac commented as she watched the little boy holding up his top so his mother could hear the 'rumble rumble' noises even more clearly.

* * *

'If I have children one day I hope they're as cute as the twins' Ava yawned as she got into the double bed she was sharing with her sister.

'They are so cute' Julia agreed as she flicked through a magazine 'but Evelyn says they can be annoying sometimes.'

'Well sometimes so can you' Ava teased. 'Do you ever think about getting married and stuff?'

'Sometimes' Julia shrugged 'like, I guess it would be nice to have a life with someone.'

'Do you think Markus would be ok with getting married in a church? I know he doesn't believe in God but I kind of want to get married at St Marys.'

'I bet he'd do anything for you but don't you think you're getting ahead yourself?' Julia giggled 'you've not even had a first date yet.'

'I know, but it never hurts to plan. I was thinking twenty one would be a good age to get married. Marcus would be twenty four, people would be less judgey about the age gap thing then.' Ava pondered.

'By people you mean Mum right?' Julia sniggered.

'I meant people in general; Auntie Jac is just a little over protective that's all.' Ava rolled her eyes 'so I very much doubt she'll ever get over the age gap thing.'

'She'll just be glad you're happy' Julia yawned 'she always just wants you to be happy.'

'She wants the same for you too' Ava spoke sleepily as she made herself comfortable on the plump pillows 'why else do you think she adopted you?'

'I know' Julia mumbled 'I just don't want to be disappointment that's all.'

'A disappointment how?' Ava frowned, sitting herself up again to look at her sister. 'You're already perfect to all of us; Uncle Jonny has finally got someone with the same interests as him, Auntie Jac has an extra allay when she needs us to gang up against Uncle Jonny and I have a cool slightly older sister to hang out with.'

'Maybe but then they don't really know the real, real me do they?' Julia muttered embarrassedly.

'I'm pretty sure they already know you're gay Julia, the only one making a big deal out it is you' Ava rolled her eyes.

'What if when they find out for certain they hate me?' Julia spoke anxiously 'I mean it's just going to make making a life for myself even harder on top of everything else.'

'They could never hate you, they would support you. Anyway being gay doesn't mean that you can't have the same things everyone else has.' Ava hugged her sister tightly 'and if you let the stuff that happened in the past stop you then you're letting them win.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

It had been raining for almost two days solidly and nerves at the beach house were starting to fray. Normally the biggest appeal of the beach house was the absence of a television and internet connection however the way things were going Jac would have happily sold her sole for a decent speed of broadband. She had donned a kugool and ventured out into the driving wind and rain to the local café which did have connections to the outside world. Sat with a decent black coffee and the ability to read her emails she felt herself slowly returning to sanity. She knew she'd have to head back soon or else Mo would be angry that she left her to cope with the bored children for too long. However sat in the warm tearoom, basking in glory of the news the research paper she had been working on would be published, she found it very hard to feel guilty. Her phone vibrated with an incoming call from her husband.

'Hi' she answered it quietly, not wishing to disturb her fellow diners.

'Considering it has been raining for two days you sound remarkably chirpy' Jonny Maconie laughed at his wife.

'I've escaped' Jac informed him 'I'm finding much needed peace and sanity in the clifftop tearooms.'

'So you left Mo alone with three teenage girls and two toddlers?' Jonny laughed 'I like your style Naylor.'

'I used the excuse of needing to check my emails and good job I did because I have news.'

'Good news?'

'Of course its good news, my paper is being published by the BMJ' Jac couldn't contain the smile that crept across her face.

'Och congratulations Ms Naylor' Jonny spoke enthusiastically 'when you get back from jolly wales I'm taking you out for dinner, we should celebrate'

'Are you sure you can't get any time off to come out here?' Jac asked

'No, sorry darling, we're so short staffed. I miss you all though.'

'I miss you too' as Jac looked out the widow she was relieved to see it had finally stopped raining. 'So how are the renovations going in my absence, you haven't made any changes to my plans have you?'

* * *

As Jac walked through the front door her ears were met by the blissful sound of silence. She could hear no arguing, no short tempered outbursts and no whining of boredom. For a second she wondered if she had made it back to the right house until she saw the hastily written note on the hall table. _'Gone for a long walk now the rain has stopped_. _Enjoy your ill-gotten peace Ms Naylor MBBS, MS, FRCS (Eng,) FRCSTh and all round research genius.'_ So Jonny had clearly gotten hold of Mo and informed her of the good news. Jac removed her damp over garments and boots dreaming of spending an entire afternoon reading her favourite novel and dozing in front of the fire.

* * *

Jac slowly open her eyes as she felt someone carefully laying a blanket over her body.

'It's only me' Mo spoke softly 'I thought you might be getting cold.'

'Thanks' Jac mumbled sleepily checking the time on her watch. 'Where are the kids? I thought they would have woken me long before now.'

'Nah they're all too terrified of you to wake you' Mo laughed. 'You can go back to sleep if you want, Ava is drawing with the twins and Evelyn and Julia are baking cookies. I know you didn't sleep well last night.'

'I slept fine' Jac yawned.

'So that wasn't you I heard walking around in the early hours of this morning?' Mo raised her eyebrow at the formidable redhead.

'It was just one bad dream that's all' Jac scowled 'and I'm not exactly sure what my sleeping habits have to do with you anyway.'

'I was just being nice that's all' Mo held up her hands in mock defence 'if you don't want to talk about it then its fine.'

'I was just thinking about Paula' Jac confessed with a sigh. 'I had a dream about her and then I couldn't stop thinking about her. I just wish I knew where she was.'

'Surely the important thing is you know she's not in Holby' Mo spoke gently.

'We can't be certain of that' Jac glowered 'I hate the idea that she is just biding her time, waiting for the opportunity to try to take Ava away again.'

* * *

'Oh this is just ridiculous' Mo huffed as Ava gleefully won yet another game of scrabble with an artfully placed 'transcendental' on a triple word score. 'I thought when you kept on having to take letters I was in with a chance.'

'Ava just sees that as an opportunity' Jac spoke proudly as she inspected her niece's triumph on the scrabble board.

'Can we have some hot chocolate?' Ava asked hopefully as she packed away the board game she had playing with her godmother since late afternoon.

'You've been stuffing yourselves with cookies ever since dinner' Jac shook her head.

'Oh but please?' Ava pouted 'it is the school holidays.'

'Ava Marie Naylor-Maconie those faces might work on your uncle but they most certainly do not work on me' Jac simply raised her eyebrow knowing she would not need to snap or get angry with either one of her daughters if she spoke sternly enough.

'Ok fine' Ava muttered although Jac knew she was annoyed with her from the way her niece flounced out of the livingroom towards the kitchen.

'Don't ruin a perfectly nice evening by being stroppy Ava' Mo spoke softly as she caught up with the teenager 'your aunt is right, you've all had way too much sugar today.'

'I just don't get why she always has to be the sugar police' Ava grumbled as she poured herself a glass of water. 'I mean we are meant to be enjoying ourselves here.'

'You know Auntie Jac loves you girls more than life itself right?' Mo pulled the angry girl into a hug. 'She is giving you the sort of well rounded up bringing she never had. So if you think she's being strict then suck it up because she's doing it out of love for you.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome :-)**

Jac smiled as she watched her two girls larking about on the shoreline. They might be rapidly approaching adulthood but sometimes they easily slipped back into being childlike, laughing as they had fun together. They had been for a cream tea at the clifftop tearooms and decided to walk back to the beach house along the beach.

'Come on slow coach' Ava laughed at her aunt as she jogged back to her guardian and linked her arm with her own. 'Thank you for bringing us here, even if it did rain for most of it.'

'You're welcome' Jac smiled softly as Julia linked her arm through her free one 'I just think we all needed to get away for a bit.'

'Do you think the workmen will have finished by the time we get home tomorrow?' Julia asked.

'Well most of it should be done' Jac answered, adding'if being at home when they are makes you uncomfortable you can always spend time at Mo and Sacha's house.'

'No, I'll be ok if you and Dad are there' Julia looked awkwardly at the ground, she had been unware her mother had correctly guessed her anxiety. She struggled to be around people she didn't know, especially men. The anxiety had become so bad she was now being home schooled as finding a school able to meet her needs had proven to be impossible. At first this decision had presented a problem with Ava who had longed to home schooled. The young redheads jealously over this decision had regularly gotten the best of her. However after a bit of time Ava had come to see this was the best decision and now the young girl was completely settled at her private school and finally content with the unique educational plan put in place for her she was more than happy to attend school.

Jac often worried that Julia would never get over her fear of people and let it hold her back from living the life she wanted. However the blond teenager would often take her by surprise by wanting to engage with new activities, although it was always with the promise that one of her immediate family went with her. 'It's ok you know, I don't like having strange people in my home either' Jac spoke reassuringly.

'I just hope Uncle Jonny managed to get the carpet fitters in, the carpet in my bedroom is just horrid' Ava pulled a disgusted a face. 'I swear the old man who live there before us must have died on it.'

'It's better than the mouldy carpet in the main bathroom' Jac laughed 'if that thing grows a few more microorganisms it will be able to get up and walk out the house.'

'I like our house though' Julia spoke decisively 'it might be in need of a lot of work but it feels like our home.'

'Good, I'm glad' Jac smiled at her adoptive daughter, pleased that on long last she finally seemed to feel as though she were part of the family. It didn't matter to Jac how her girls had come into her life, all she cared about was they were hers to love, support and protect. Her pride in their achievements and love she felt in return was worth far more than anything Jac had invested in them.

* * *

Jac was woken from her light sleep by the buzzing noise her vibrating mobile phone was making on the wooden chest of drawers over the other side of the bedroom. She got of bed, taking a moment to curse under her breath about how cold it was, and hurried to answer the phone before it woke the entire beach house.

'Jonny do you have any idea what time is it?' Jac grumbled.

'Yes I do' Jonny laughed at her 'it is precisely fourteen minutes past midnight.'

'Are you drunk?' Jac asked before ranting 'you better not be drunk, out having fun whilst I'm stuck here in this freezing seaside hell hole.'

'Jac, could you just pause in your angry ranting for a second and take a look out of the window?' Jonny politely asked his wife.

'Why?' Jac huffed.

'Just do it woman' Jonny laughed. Still huffing Jac marched over to window and opened the curtains just enough to peer out of the window into the gloom. 'Hey there beautiful' her husband spoke to her and in spite of her annoyance Jac couldn't help but smile as she saw her husband stood outside, lit up by the security light.

'What are you doing here?' Jac half laughed.

'I missed you too much' Jonny laughed back. 'I'm coming up.'

'Ok, just give me a second and I'll be down to let you in' Jac spoke as she turned away from to window.

'But then you'll wake up the entire house and I want you all to myself, at least for a little while.'

'Then how are you going to get in?' Jac rolled her eyes as she tried to locate her slippers.

'I'm going to romantically climb up the trellis.'

'If you hadn't just driven here I'd be certain you are drunk' Jac laughed 'don't be so ridiculous, that thing would never hold your weight.'

'Well only one way to find out' with that the line went dead.

'Jonny, don't you dare!' Jac hissed sternly before realising it was useless as her husband had ended the call. She hurried back over to the window and opened it, leaning out slightly to look downwards. 'Jonny?!' she whispered frantically.

'This isn't as easy as the make it look in the movies' Jonny groaned as his head became level with the window.

'Bloody hell Jonny' Jac half laughed in a whisper as she helped him through the window. 'You could have killed yourself.'

'No, I know Sacha climbs on it every year to trim back the roses' Jonny chuckled softly as he carefully climbed down off the window sill 'if it can hold Sacha, then it can hold me.'

'You're mad' Jac shook her head as her husband pulled her into his arms.

'Of course I'm mad, I'm madly in love with you' Jonny spoke before kissing his wife. 'I've missed you so much' he whispered to her as the kissed ended 'it's been like a part me has been missing all this week.' He kissed her again, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

Jac smiled softly and slowly opened her eyes as her husband woke her at a far more civilised time in the morning by gracing her cheek with soft gentle kisses

'Hi, my beautiful wife' he gently kissed her forehead. He had gotten up over an hour and half ago but Jac had stayed in bed, snuggled up in the warmth of the duvet. 'If you want breakfast before we leave you're going to have to get up now.'

'Were the girls surprised to see you?' Jac asked as Jonny gently smoothed her hair.

'Yes' he laughed 'although Ava was more concerned about who was feeding the cat and all Julia wanted was to see pictures of her bedroom. I'm just deciding that they missed me.'

'Well they really did miss you. Especially when it was raining and we were practically climbing the walls with boredom' Jac smiled softly.

Jac really was the most beautiful woman he had ever met Jonny thought to himself as he gently stroked his fingers along the ridge of her cheekbone. He loved it when she smiled causing the dimple in her left cheek to show itself. She smiled far more often these days and Jonny hoped it would long continue. Even though she could often be moody and had a fiery temper Jonny knew she loved him just as much as he loved her.

'So tell me about the house' Jac yawned sleepily 'to what level of madness are we returning to exactly?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

Julia was pacing anxiously around the kitchen of her home. She was starting to wish she had joined her sister at Amanda's house helping to get the place ready for the fairy tale themed Halloween Party. The bangs and voices of the plumper's working on fitting the ensuite bathroom her parents had created out the box room that backed onto their bedroom were making her feel extremely skittish. As her anxiety worsened she felt her chest tighten and she descended into the feeling of despair at the lack of control she felt she had. She leant against the kitchen counter, looking out of the window at the tangled mass of weeds and brambles that was the garden, gripping her fingers tightly to the edge of the work top.

'Julia you need to breathe normally' her mother's voice commanded from behind her.

'I can't' Julia panted, the panic fully taking over.

'Of course you can' Jac spoke softly as she stood next to her daughter 'you just do it how you breathe every other day of the week. In through your nose and out through your mouth.'

'It's just too much, I can't cope' Julia spluttered.

'I know, I'm sorry' Jac tentatively reached out and placed her hand on the child's shoulder 'but maybe we should just get away from all this noise and mess and talk about it. Just you and me.' She watched as Julia nodded. 'Ok then. Calm down first and then go and get your leathers, we'll go out for a drive.'

* * *

'Oh my goodness Ava please be careful!' Amanda spoke worriedly as Ava carefully climbed the tree in her front garden to string up some novelty lights.

'She's fine mum' the twins spoke in unison and rolled their pretty blue eyes at their mothers fussing. Isobel was holding onto the other end of the string of lights on the ground for Ava, making sure they didn't get tangled and Amy was spotting the ladder propped up against the trunk of the tree, being sure of her friend's safety.

'Honestly Amanda, this tree is nothing compared to the ones I used to climb when I was a kid' Ava called down.

'Even so, if you fall out and hurt yourself I do not want to be facing the wrath of Jac Naylor' Amada spoke anxiously. 'I came out to tell you there's been a bit of a change of plan. Auntie Jac says she hopes you don't mind but you're stay here until the party. Uncle Jonny is going to drop around your costume on his way to work so you can get ready here with us instead.'

'Ok, that's kind of better in a way' Ava answered as she dexterously clambered down the branches. She was more than happy to stay and hang out with her friends for the whole day but felt inclined to ask; 'but why?'

'Julia's not doing so great so your aunt has taken her out' Amanda explained as Ava climbed down the ladder.

'Julia's been really weird about having people in working on the house.' Ava spoke worriedly as she reached the ground. 'Plus I don't really get why she doesn't want to come to the party. Its not like she doesn't know any of you.'

'I know it's hard sometimes to understand but Julia is a very frightened and confused young girl.' Amanda spoke carefully as she tried to explain. 'Whatever act she puts on to pretend otherwise she has to live with a fear she is constantly battling inside her own head. All we can do is support her and let her know we all love her exactly as she is.'

* * *

Jac drove for miles along country lanes, not sure exactly where she was going but knowing that the further away from home she got the better Julia would feel. She could remember herself at the age of sixteen often feeling trapped inside her own head. It was the feeling of being lost in part of the world where no one knew her, where everyone around her was a stranger, that made her feel strangely safe and able to cope. Jac had found that at this young age if you could act and pretend that everything was fine then you could almost kid yourself into believing it were true. She had hated pity and kindness. It riled her, made her feel vulnerable and unable to cope. Julia was different in some ways. The young girl's emotional wounds were so deep it was impossible for her to hide them, allowing her hurt and distrust to work their way up and pour out of her. Maybe that was better, maybe bottling it up for all the years Jac had did more harm than good. The one thing Jac did know for certain was that sometimes everyone needed a break from their own skin for a while. That was what riding a motorcycle had done for her and now it was working in the same way for Julia. It was mindless freedom, to just take off on the bike. It didn't matter, none of mattered, once you were on the move. She felt the young girl tap her shoulder letting Jac know her daughter had found the courage to return back home and into the breach once more.

* * *

'I just wanted to say you make a very pretty red riding hood' Markus spoke softly to Ava as they finally managed to find a minute alone together amongst the hubbub of the party.

'Thanks' she blushed slightly at the compliment. Amy had curled her hair for her and applied a little makeup, enhancing Ava's naturally beautiful features. 'You make a very dashing Robin Hood.'

'I think I look a little silly' Marcus laughed 'I made the mistake of telling mum I didn't care what costume she got me so she had to choose.' He smiled as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. 'I offered to drive you home after the party but mum said Sacha and Mo were taking you.'

'Sorry' Ava laughed softly 'that's the only downside to having godparents who are permanently available.'

'Maybe that's for the best' Marcus reached out a hand and gently ran his finger across Ava's prominent cheek bone. 'I hadn't realised how hard it was going to be, this feeling of wanting you all the time.' He kissed her again, quickly, not daring to let himself linger too long. 'I know all this waiting will be worth it but at the same time I'm willing the next few months away so you can turn sixteen and I can take you out on our first date.'

'We don't have to wait' Ava spoke hopefully 'it's only a few months, maybe if we don't tell anyone…'

'We'd be in so much trouble if anyone ever found out though Ava' Markus cut it. 'They'd be asking all sorts of questions, wanting to know if I had been inappropriate with you.'

'I trust you, so should they' Ava spoke sadly.

'I know' Marcus pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead 'but no matter how much we love each other we need to aware other people will be judging, and much of the judgement will land at me. '

* * *

'Mum?' Julia spoke as she walked into the lounge and sat down next to her guardian on the large corner sofa. 'Can I have motorcycle lessons for my sixteenth birthday?' she asked the question shyly, still not used to the idea of being able to have anything she wanted just given to her.

'Sure' Jac nodded. 'I said you can have whatever you want for your birthday so if that is what you want, then motorcycle lessons is what you shall have, no matter how much your Dad objects to the idea.'

'Just point out to him it would be sexist of him not to let me just because I'm girl' Julia spoke happily.

'I'll just point out to him all Naylor's are independently spirited so if you want to ride a motorbike then you'll do it with or without his blessing and with or without appropriate lessons' Jac smirked as she flicked through a magazine.

'Do you think you could help me tell him something else?' Julia asked nervously.

'Of course I will' Jac looked up from her reading and frowned a little worriedly 'but what is it exactly that you'd be too afraid to tell him on your own?'

'That I'm gay' Julia looked down at her hands as she spoke her confession.

'Oh' it dawned on Jac that whilst herself and Jonny had figured this out for themselves a long time ago, openly talking about it was clearly a big deal to their daughter. 'Erm, Angel, you do realise Dad and I already know?'

'You do?' Julia looked up in a mixture of surprise and relief.

'Of course' Jac shrugged to show it was no big deal. 'You're our daughter, why wouldn't we know?'

'So it doesn't bother you?' Julia asked.

'No' Jac half laughed 'why would it bother it us? It's about how you feel and who you are as a person. You're the one living your life so you have to do whatever it is that makes you happy.'

'Ok' Julia smiled, her happiness lighting up the whole of her face making her look exactly like the angel of her nickname Sacha had christened her with years ago.

'Ok then' Jac returned once more to her magazine, secretly watching her daughter as she looked through the music for the piece she was learning to play on the piano for the church's infant nativity play. 'By the by we also know about Ava and Marcus' Jac spoke into the silence.

'What about Ava and Markus?' Julia spoke as innocently as she could muster.

'Oh I wasn't born yesterday' Jac tutted 'I know he's just biding his time, waiting for moment when things would appear more appropriate than they are at the moment.'

'Well' Julia shifted awkwardly 'at least you know he is waiting. That's got to count for something right?'

'Hmm' Jac murmured fiercely into her magazine, although Julia could tell she was mulling things over. After ten minutes of silence Jac finally muttered 'I'm evoking a new rule, neither of you girls can date until the age of twenty one.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts and suggestions. :-)**

'Ava will you hurry up!' Jac yelled up the stairs to her niece, becoming increasingly agitated they were going to be late. 'We seriously need to leave now!'

'Jac, stop yelling' Jonny spoke in an annoying sing song voice 'you know yelling doesn't solve anything.'

'She is up there procrastinating' Jac glared at her husband. 'She gets that from her mother and it's been nurtured by you!'

'Ava, sweetheart, if you don't come down now you're going to be late for school' Jonny calmly called up the stairs to his niece.

'And I'm going to be late for work!' Jac yelled furiously

'Sorry, I can't find my math homework' Ava called back down.

'Oh good lord' Jac breathed out in exasperation before yelling 'how can you have lost your homework?! Why didn't you immediately put it back in your school bag?!'

'What's with all the yelling?' Julia asked coming out of the kitchen eating a slice of toast.

'I found it!' Ava exclaimed happily, skipping down the stairs.

'Good' Jac snapped, wrenching the front door open.

'Opps' Ava laughingly whispered to her uncle before heading out of the house to get into the car.

'Just another regular morning of family bliss' Jonny laughed as he closed the front door. 'So your tutor is coming here at eight thirty this morning until two and then I thought we could go out for a run before your therapy session.'

'Ok' Julia nodded as she finished her slice of toast.

'So you might want to get moving to get dressed' Jonny suggested.

'Mrs Briggs doesn't care if I'm my pyjama's' Julia rolled her eyes.

'Well firstly I care and secondly Mrs Briggs only didn't care about your state of dress when you were very depressed well over a year ago. To be frank she was just grateful when you made it out of bed.' Jonny spoke exasperatedly 'you're meant to be making an attempt at normal day routine'

'I'm a teenager' Julia shrugged 'surely my inability to get up and dressed before nine is normal?'

'Nice try' Jonny laughed 'your day starts at eight thirty, that's what you agreed with Mum so we're sticking to it.'

'You know you and mum are such slave drivers' Julia grumbled as she started walking up the stairs to get dressed 'and those therapy sessions are useless.'

'We can discuss that later' Jonny kept his voice level 'but right now you need to get your mind ready for learning otherwise the home schooling is really going to be useless.' Julia had become increasingly difficult about attending her therapy sessions. Normally Jac was the one who took her and the teenager rarely argued against her mother. Jonny just hoped Julia wasn't about to push the boundaries just because he was the one in charge of her schedule this week. Jac often berated him for being easily played by Julia's tears, telling him that if they didn't push their daughter to confront her anxiety then it would rule her life. He knew Jac was right and he constantly battled with himself not to back down every time Julia appeared to be starting a panic attack. His wife had a busy week of pioneering surgery and Jonny vowed to himself that he would keep home life as stress free as possible.

* * *

'Uncle Jonny will be picking you up at quarter past four so make sure you're ready to go ok?' Jac spoke to her niece as she drove up the long drive to the exclusive private school 'because he'll need to get back to pick Julia up from her therapy session at four thirty.'

'Uh huh sure' Ava nodded as she checked her uniform navy blue berets was perfectly placed on top of her auburn head in the little mirror on the passenger seat sun visor.

'And don't wait outside the building unless a teacher is with you ' Jac reminded her sternly.

'Yes I know' Ava rolled her eyes 'you seriously worry too much, the school had the security detail worked out long before Paula was released.'

'I just wouldn't put anything past that woman to try to get you' Jac defend her concern as she pulled up outside the school. She was pleased to see Ava's form tutor was stood on the steps waiting for her.

'I know, but you don't need to worry' Ava kissed her aunt's cheek goodbye 'nothing will happen to me here, it's like the safest place on earth with the teachers all watching me like a hawk.'

'Alright' Jac smiled softly, thinking how proud she was of her beautiful and mature young teenager. 'Have a good day and I'll see you tonight.'

'You'll be home for dinner right?' Ava asked as she opened the door and gathered her things together.

'Maybe, it depends on how things go' Jac answered as Ava got out of the car.

'Ok, but if I'm bed when you do get home you'll wake me to say hi?' Ava asked as she leaned against the open car door.

'Of course' Jac nodded 'now you'd better get going, Ms Smyth is waiting for you.'

'Bye' Ava smiled before shutting the door and skipping up the steps to her waiting teacher. She waved at her aunt as she drove away, pleased when her aunt waved back, just like she always did. Ava knew how lucky she was to be part of such a loving family, especially with her formidable aunt at helm making sure they had the best of everything.

* * *

'Come on Dad' Julia laughed as she ran past him as they climbed a steep hill.

'Och, come on be fair to your old man' Jonny called after her.

She waited for him at the top, taking a sip of water from her sports bottle. 'We can walk the rest of the way if that's easier for you' she teased her father as he caught up with her.

'I'll have you know young lady I was once one the best runners on my universities athletics' team' he panted.

'I'm sure you were' Julia nodded as knelt to re-tie her shoe. She looked up as she heard a screech of someone calling out for help.

'Stay there' Jonny spoke firmly to his daughter as he turned in the direction of the screams. He could see a young woman wrestling to keep hold of her handbag which a hooded figure was trying to wrench from her grasp.

'Hey!' Jonny yelled as ran over to assist to woman.

Julia watched as the man succeeded in the tussle for the bag, pushing the woman to the ground in the process. She heard her father yell at the youth as he chased after him. As Jonny caught up with him the boy turned and lunged at the would-be-hero. With a feeling of terror Julia watched on as her dad dropped to the ground. 'Dad!' she yelled, running as fast as she could to get to him. The youth ran off, throwing a small object into some bushes, the handbag clutched tightly at his chest.

'He stabbed me' Jonny muttered in shock as he looked down at the red stain spreading rapidly through his white t-shirt.

'That's bleeding quite fast though right?' Julia spoke as calmly as she could as she crouched next her father lifting up his t-shirt to look at the wound on his abdomen which was rapidly pumping out blood. She figured the knife must have nicked an artery and she thought hard about what to do to help her father. She pressed her against the wound, remembering what she could from the first aid course her mother had insisted herself and Ava attended on a yearly basis

'I can't believe this is happening' the shocked young woman stuttered in fright, clutching at her wrist which had become injured in her fall. 'What can I do to help? I haven't got a phone, that kid stole it.'

'Go and knock on doors, someone will have a phone' Julia commanded.

'Ok, right, sorry that was obvious' the woman spoke tearfully as jogged towards the nearest house.

'Tell me what to do' Julia asked her father.

'I….' Jonny's eyes rolled as he was about to pass out.

'Dad!' Julia shook her father's shoulder urgently 'please, stay awake, I need you tell me what to do!'

'I'm sorry' Jonny mumbled before descending unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

'My oh my Jonny Maconie what have you got yourself mixed up in this time?' Serena Campbell spoke firmly but kindly as she caught up with the moving gurney on Keller ward.

'He was stabbed' Julia spoke quickly as she followed behind 'he tried to stop a mugging and the kid turned around and stabbed him.'

'Are you hurt?' Serena asked the teenager as she eyed the girl's blood covered state. She watched as Julia shook her head. 'Well perhaps Nurse Martinez could sort you out with some clean clothes.'

'I'm not leaving him' Julia shook her head firmly, watching on as the doctors and nurses descended on her unconscious father.

As Serena looked back down at Jonny his eyelids fluttered. 'Hullo there Jonny, nice to have you with us' Serena smiled kindly at the nurse she considered to be a personal friend.

'Julia' Jonny mumbled groggily.

'She's right here, refusing to leave your side' Serena squeezed Jonny's hand. 'We're going to have to take you straight into theatre I'm afraid, Mr Hanssen is already scrubbing in.'

'Hanssen?' Jonny managed a weak smile.

'Oh yes five star treatment for you' Serena patted his hand reassuringly. 'I'm sending someone up to inform Jac, we can wait for her get here but she may be still in theatre.'

'No' Jonny managed to shake his head 'if she's still operating don't tell her, she'll lose her focus.'

'Jonny can you imagine how furious she'll be if we don't?' Serena frowned at him.

'Just take me in, tell her when she's finished operating on that baby. Please Serena' Jonny begged. 'You know Jac, she'll agree with me that it makes no difference if she's here or not. Its down to you guys to keep me alive.'

'No pressure then' Serena joked, before sighing 'if that's what you want then we respect your wishes.'

'Thank you' Jonny nodded firmly. 'Get one of the nurses to take Julia away, she shouldn't see me like this' he whispered to Serena.

Having overheard Cara spoke loudly 'Come on Julia, you can't stay here, they'll putting your Dad to sleep and into theatre to fix him up in a jiffy.'

'Go with Cara, Angel, I'll be out before you know it' Jonny called out to his daughter. He waited until he saw the child leave the room before speaking seriously 'this could be bad couldn't it?'

'You've lost a lot of blood; I'm thinking damage may have been done to some of your intestinal organs. We'll know more once we've opened you up to take a look' Serena spoke honestly.

'If I don't make it….'

'Hush now, none of that talk' Serena spoke sternly.

'But if I don't' Jonny continued seriously 'you tell Jac I loved her more than life. She was my entire world and I was so proud that she was my wife.' Jonny gripped Serena's hand more tightly 'you'll tell her that won't you?'

* * *

'You know that was probably one of the most beautiful bits of surgery I've ever seen' Mo Effanga spoke admiringly as she watched Jac Naylor thoroughly washing her hands in the scrub room.

'I note the way you waited for Valentine to have vacated the room before saying that and am extremely grateful' Jac joked as she dried her hands with a paper towel.

'Yeah well if his ego gets much bigger he soon won't be able to fit through that door' Mo smirked. 'You seriously need to consider taking him down a peg or two.'

'It makes him a better surgeon and that's all I care about' Jac shrugged as she tossed the paper towel in the bin.

'I don't think Zosia March would agree with you' Mo laughed.

'Dr March can stand up for herself believe me' Jac snorted 'if she doesn't like the fact Ollie is behaving like an ass in their personal lives she'll change it.'

'Oh hello' Jac smiled as the scrub room door was opened by Sacha Levy 'have you come to apologise for bailing on me at lunch time or have you come to be sentimentally mushy with your wife?'

'Neither, I've come see both of you actually' Sacha was unusually grave 'I've got some bad news.'

'What is it?' Jac frowned worriedly.

'Jonny and Julia were out running this afternoon and there was an incident.' Sacha spoke his words carefully, watching his friend. He could see both the horror and disbelief in her eyes and when she ran from the room without hearing all the details first he knew he was powerless to stop her.

* * *

Jac ran down the stairs as fast as she could, the lift would have been frustratingly slow. She barrelled her way through the double swing doors at the entrance of the ward and towards the theatres. She could she her blond daughter crying softly, a nurse stood with her. The running gear Julia had on was unmistakeably covered in a vast quantity of blood.

'Oh my god are you ok?' Jac grasped the teenager tightly to her chest before holding her at arms length to inspect her. 'Are you hurt? Where did he hurt you?'

'Nowhere, none of this blood is mine' Julia sobbed. 'Dad was just bleeding and bleeding. It felt like an age before the ambulance turned up.'

'She did well, the paramedics said she applied pressure to the wound before they got there' the nurse Jac vaguely recognised as having previously worked on AAU spoke in a soft welsh accent.

'Where is he now?' Jac turned her attention fully to the nurse.

'Theatre one, he's only been in there for ten minutes' Cara was stunned as the red haired woman pushed past her. 'Wait you can't go in there!' she spoke urgently.

'That's my husband in there' Jac spoke sharply before opening the door 'I have a right to know what's going on.' She let the door swing shut behind her and hurried towards the viewing gallery. She could hear the faint sound urgent alarms of the monitors attached to her husband and she watched on through the glass as a full theatre team battled to save her husband's life. She couldn't hear what Mr Hanssen and Ms Campbell were saying to each other but from their serious expressions and tense body language she guessed it wasn't good. Her knees buckled as the urgent bleeps turned into one long ominous note. She knew then that she couldn't watch her husband die. She allowed herself one sob before tearing herself away from the window and hurrying as fast as she could away from the scene that was breaking her heart. She ignored Julia's cries out to her as she passed her on way out of the ward. She hardly knew where she was going but once she got there she let out a strangled scream of 'why?'. She sank to her knees before sobbing 'why?' so quietly it could scarcely be heard. If the replica statue of the Madonna and child knew it didn't answer her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please take a moment to leave a review to let me know your thoughts and suggestions. I'm finding it really hard to gauge which direction to take this story without the opinions of the readers. All feedback is genuinely appreciated :-)**

'I have been looking for you everywhere' Sacha Levy spoke gently as he sat himself down next to his friend on one of the hard chairs in the hospital chapel. She had her elbows on her knees and her head held in her hands as though holding herself upright was an impossibility. Even without seeing her face Sacha knew she had been crying. 'I've got to say though Jac, of all the places I thought I'd find you, I didn't think it would be here.' She still didn't move or answer him and it surprised Sacha that he found himself wondering if she had been praying before he had come into the room. 'Mo has gone to pick Ava up, the school rang her after they couldn't get hold of you' Sacha continued to talk in spite of Jac's silence. 'Julia is proving to be such a tower of strength, I've got to hand it to the kid, kept her cool and composure throughout the whole ordeal.'

'Sacha would you just shut up' Jac finally mumbled without lifting her head.

'Fine, but I'm not leaving you here alone' Sacha spoke softly, resisting the urge to hug his friend.

'I would of thought of all the times when I could be afforded some privacy the moment of entering widowhood would be it' Jac spoke bitterly, still not moving.

'Widowhood?' Sacha frowned in confusion 'but Jonny's not dead Jac.'

'He's not?' Jac looked up.

'No, I thought you knew that' Sacha looked at his friend's puffy red face with such pity in his heart for her. 'I thought you'd been told it was pretty dicey for a moment but he's on back on the ward.'

'I watched him die Sacha' Jac spoke softly as Sacha's words sunk in and relief began to wash over her. 'I was in the viewing gallery when his heart stopped.' Tears ran down her cheeks and her hands shook slightly at the realisation the nightmare was over.

'Oh Jac, you poor thing' Sacha gently pulled her into his arms. 'His heart did stop, but they got it going again and found the source of the bleed.' She sobbed against his shoulder and he let her, imagining the torment she must have gone through thinking the love of her life was dead. 'He's going to be fine now, he's got the best team looking after him and I promise you he's on the road to recovery.'

* * *

'I can't believe they forgot to pick me up' Ava fumed as soon as she got into her godmothers car.

'Ava, there's been…' Mo started to explain before being cut off by Ava's angry tirade.

'Let me guess, something came up with Julia and it was so much more important than me' she huffed sulkily. Mo sat back in the drivers seat and watched the red hair child as she fumed. Ava would never behave like this in front of anyone other than Jac or her godmother, allowing all her hurt and her jealously come to foreground of her normally easy going attitude. 'Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to have to sit with a teacher for well over an hour because your family have basically forgotten about you? I mean, it's not like its humiliating enough that I'm not allowed to get the bus to and from school with my friends because I have a neurotic grandmother on the lose plotting to abduct me, but then my guardians cannot even be bothered to answer their phones when the school rings them!'

'Have you quite finished?' Mo spoke calmly.

'I'm not going home' Ava seethed 'I'm moving in with either you or Michael.'

'Ava, I understand you're angry, but just listen to me for a minute' Mo reached across the console and gently held Ava's hand. 'Uncle Jonny has been stabbed.'

'He was what?' Ava's mouth dropped open in shock and she visibly paled. 'He's not dead is he?'

'No, he's made of strong stuff' Mo smiled reassuringly 'but it was touch and go. So I'm sorry you feel forgotten about but it wasn't intentional.'

'Why didn't anyone tell me?' Ava sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'Well I did try' Mo laugh softly as she wiped away Ava's tears for her 'you were too busy Naylor-ing there for a moment.'

'Don't tell Auntie Jac and Uncle Jonny the stuff I said, I didn't mean it' Ava sniffled.

'Awh, you mean you wouldn't really want to come and live with me?' Mo joked, trying to lighten the mood.

'You know I would, if I didn't have Auntie Jac' Ava half laughed as she realised how ridiculous she had been. 'Sorry.'

'Nah, forget about it' Mo waved aside her goddaughters apology 'you don't need to apologise to me, you know that. I'd rather you got those feelings out in the open than bottled it all up.'

'I know, but still, it doesn't make me feel like a very nice person' Ava shrugged.

'You think you're the only the person to have gotten angry over something petty?' Mo arched her eyebrow at Ava. 'Yesterday I had a hissy fit at Sacha for putting the cheese on the wrong shelf in the fridge.' She smiled as Ava giggled 'you need to believe us when we say its ok for you to feel jealous of your sister sometimes, it's not always going to be easy. Now get that seat belt on, we'd better get to the hospital. I'm sure there's certain Uncle in need of a very gentle hug.'

* * *

Jac stood in the doorway of her husband's side room, watching as her two girls and Mo fussed over him. She had taken the time to have a shower and change in order to compose herself before stepping back into to family life. As she watched him laughing and joking as though the events of the day had been nothing an irrational anger took over her.

'Jac!' Jonny smiled delightedly as he spotted his wife and he held his hand out to her. 'You might want to advert your eyes girls, I'm about to kiss your mother' Jonny joked but then frowned as Jac stayed stood exactly where she was. 'What's the matter Jac?'

'What's the matter?' Jac half laughed disbelievingly. 'You! That's what the matter is. How can you lie there larking around as though nothing had happened?!'

'Ok, girls let's give your parents some space' Mo ordered the two teenagers, shepherding them from the room. As she passed Jac Mo couldn't help but give her a warning look, even though she knew it would be ignored.

'I'm sorry' Jonny spoke softly 'I know you must have been going out of your mind.'

'You have no idea' Jac shook her head. 'I thought you were dead.'

'Jac, please just come here, it's all alright now' Jonny smiled softly, still holding his hand out to his wife. He could tell she was trying not to cry and he hated the fact he had caused her such anguish.

'Do you have any idea how much I love you?' Jac's voice cracked slightly with the emotion she was feeling.

'Yes I do' Jonny nodded 'because it's the same as I love you. You are my everything Jac Naylor and I can't imagine how hard my life would be without you in it. So I understand why you're cross with me, you moody cow.' He smiled as she let out of soft laugh 'Now I've had the most awful day so, please, just come here and kiss me.'

'This doesn't mean you're forgiven' Jac sighed as she walked into the room and to her husband's side. She smiled gently as she took hold of his hand in hers and lent forward to softly kiss his lips. She lent her forehead against his as she spoke softly 'I'm fully expecting you to keep the promise you made that you'll never leave me Jonny Maconie.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

'When the girls get back from the canteen with Cara you should probably take them home' Jonny spoke softly as he gently smoothed his wife's hair. She had pulled up a chair as close to his bed as she could get and was resting her head against arm, the fingers of her hand entwined with his.

'I thought I'd ask Michael' Jac yawned 'he can take them and stay with them.'

'No, Julia wouldn't be comfortable with that' Jonny reminded his wife gently 'and we can't ask Mo and Sacha because they have their hands full with their own brood.'

'Serena then' Jac spoke finally.

'The girls need their Mum Jac' Jonny spoke matter of factually 'and you need some rest and good nights sleep in your own bed.'

'I can never sleep without you anyway' Jac mumbled embarrassedly before adding more firmly 'I nearly lost you today so I'm not letting you out of my sight.'

'I can hardly get up to any mischief hooked up to all these drips can I?' Jonny laughed at his wife. 'Go home with the girls, I'll be more than fine here.' She didn't answer him so Jonny knew he had won. 'Right before they put me to sleep I thought about you' he spoke into silence. 'I remembered you walking down that aisle towards me, smiling that beautiful smile. And then I remembered you cradling our baby in your arms that first time, how you'd looked up at me with such a look of awe and wonder at how we could have possibly created something so perfect.' He gently squeezed Jac's hand 'I remembered those first few days we looked after Ava, that instant feeling of her simply belonging to us and Julia too, the day she moved in with us when we started fostering her. This is a good life Jac, we've built such a good life for our family, and it's all possible because of you.'

* * *

Jac had just made herself comfortable under the bed covers of her large king-size bed when there was soft knock on her door.

'Come in then Ava' she sighed.

'How'd you know it was me?' Ava asked as she opened the door.

'Because I do' Jac rolled her eyes at her niece. 'What did you want?'

'Can I sleep in here with you?' Ava asked, feeling slightly silly because she hadn't had to sleep in her parents bed since at least the age of seven when she'd been absolutely convinced something was out to get her in the darkest shadows of her bedroom.

'Sure' Jac smiled softly, she knew how much the attack on Jonny had frightened Ava.

'Can I come in too?' Julia's soft voice spoke shyly from the doorway.

'Fine' Jac huffed 'but no one is fidgeting.'

'Did Uncle Jonny really actually die at one point today?' Ava asked as moved herself into the middle of the bed to make room for her sister. 'I heard some the nurses saying he's lucky to be alive.'

'Thing weren't looking good for a while' Jac answered her niece 'but then he had the best surgeons looking after him.'

'I thought he was going to die on the pavement' Julia spoke quietly 'I've never seen so much blood, it seemed impossible that he would survive.'

'The ambulance crew popped in when you were at dinner, said you did really well' Jac praised her daughter 'if you hadn't done what you did he probably would have died.'

'So technically Julia saved Uncle Jonny's life' Ava mused. 'That's actually really cool. I don't think I would have coped in that situation, I'd have been passed out on the ground right next to him.'

'It was kind of strange because I didn't feel panicy at all at the time, I just remembered the stuff from the St Johns Ambulance course about applying pressure' Julia spoke modestly.

'Well I'm very proud' Jac spoke the words as she meant them 'and I know Uncle Jonny is too.'

'Maybe you should think about becoming a nurse instead of a music teacher' Ava suggested sensibly.

'Maybe' Julia yawned 'I didn't get grossed out by the blood and stuff.'

'If either of you are going into the medical profession then it's a doctor or nothing' Jac joked.

'I'd never live up to your high standards' Julia retorted 'even Ollie says you made him doubt his own abilities.'

'Huh if I only made him doubt then I clearly wasn't being hard enough' Jac chuckled.

'Do you think I could be a nurse?' Julia asked her mum seriously.

'Yes I do' Jac answered her simply 'I think you showed today you have good instincts in an emergency. You'd be just as good as nurse as Dad is. Although don't tell him I said that.'

'Auntie Jac if I tell you something do you promise you won't be cross?' Ava asked, finding her aunt's hand under the bed covers and entwining her fingers with those of her guardian's.

'What have you done?' Jac narrowed her eyes at her niece. Ava had her mother's mischievous side, something Jac was secretly pleased about because it made her feel still connected to her sister.

'Well you know you gave me those stories my mum wrote and I illustrated them?'

'Yes' Jac wondered what Ava was going to say next.

'Well I showed them to my art teacher at school, who made me show them to Professor Haughton at Uni and then they both said that I should be a children's illustrator and then Professor Haughton asked if he could borrow them to show to a friend of his and then my art teacher told me today that prof's friend was a publisher and she wants to meet me' Ava finally drew a breath. 'So do you think I should?'

'Why didn't you tell me any of this before?' Jac laughed softly at her niece.

'Because I thought they were just being nice' Ava shrugged. 'But now it's got me thinking, what if other authors would let me illustrate their work? Maybe I could really make some money from my drawing.'

'If it's what you want to do then you know you have all my support' Jac kissed Ava's forehead. Even though Ava was a child genius Jac knew she found a lot of academic subjects dull and tedious. Ava's mother had been creative and this too had been passed onto the child. Art had always spoken to Ava in way Jac didn't understand. She could remember when Ava was around the age of six and Jac had taken her to the art gallery in the local museum. Ava had pulled her aunt in front of a portrait and asked her 'doesn't this picture just make you want to cry? He looks so sad and lonely'. Not seeing anything particularly remarkable about the painting herself Jac had stared at it a bit longer, marvelling as she did so her six year old ward had the ability to see things that others simply did not. The school Ava attended knew it could not keep up with the child's talents and so Ava attended extra classes at the university where she was treated like an equal with all the other students but encouraged to believe in her talents. 'If you want to meet with this publisher then you can but I want to be there too ok?'

'Ok' Ava grinned, feeling proud that she now had a potential career in mind.

'That's really cool Ava' Julia yawned again. 'How long will Dad be in hospital for?' she asked sleepily.

'Not sure, it could be quite some time' Jac answered as she turned off the bedside lamp. 'I think we should get some sleep now, it's been a very long day for all of us.'

'Do I really have to go to school tomorrow?' Ava felt braver to ask this question in the darkness.

'Yes you do Ava' Jac sighed 'and Julia's tutor will still be coming tomorrow. Just because your father decided to have a near death experience doesn't mean the world stops tuning.'

* * *

Jac awoke slightly later than usual, realising as she did so she must have forgotten to set her alarm. She looked across the pillows at the sleeping form of her niece. She smiled as she looked at the young girls face. She loved her so much Jac didn't even know how it was possible. 'Ava, sweetheart, you need to wake up to start getting ready for school.

'Just five more minutes' Ava mumbled.

'No, now' Jac spoke firmly but with half a laugh in her voice. 'You've got an extra psychics lesson at eight this morning, remember?'

'Urgh' Ava groaned 'I didn't even want to do that A Level!'

'I know but you agreed to do it so do it you will' Jac pulled the duvet off Ava. 'Now go and have a shower whilst I see where your sister has got to.'

'Julia?' Jac called as she stepped out into th hallway 'we're running late, I forgot to set my alarm.'

'No you didn't, I turned it off' Julia answered from the foot of the stairs. 'I was going to wake you at half six. I've made Ava's lunch, packed some toiletry stuff for Dad and I'm in the middle of making breakfast.'

'Will wonders ever cease? You're up before seven and didn't die from the shock' Jac rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs in pursuit of coffee

'Don't get too used to it' Julia retorted as she headed back into the kitchen 'normal service will be resumed as soon as Dad is out of hospital.'

The doorbell rang shrilly just as Jac reached the foot of the staircase. 'who the hell is that at this hour?' Jac grumbled as she unlocked the door. She was surprised to see two police officers she recognised stood on her doorstep. 'Please say you've come to tell me the thug who stabbed my husband has been caught' she greeted them.

'No, Mrs Naylor-Maconie its actually about your mother' one of the gentlemen spoke kindly 'can we come in?'

Jac shook her head 'Ava is here, I don't want her upset. So where has my mother turned up this time?'

'She was admitted to a hospital in London. She's terminally ill and wants to see you' the other officer informed her. 'In fact she's asking to see both you and Ava.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Please take a moment to leave a little review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

Jac crept into Jonny's side room and quietly sat herself down in the chair beside his bed. He was sleeping but he looked far better than he had yesterday. Ava was at school and Julia was being tutored at Mo and Sacha's house, with Mo keeping a watchful on the teenager in case the stress of yesterday's events came bubbling to the surface. Jac put her hand into the pocket of her scrubs and felt for the email she had printed out from the family liaison officer giving her all the details she needed about her mother. She ran her finger over the folded edge of the piece of paper and reflected on whether to tell Jonny. This internal battle had been going on inside her head since this morning. So far she hadn't dared to tell anyone the news her mother was dying in a London hospital.

'Hello' Jonny smiled at his wife as he awoke. 'How was today's performance in surgery?'

'Faultless' Jac answered him 'Valentine is giving the good news to the parents.'

'Jac you're going to have to talk to the parents of these children at some point' Jonny scolded her.

'Its working fine as it is' Jac answered him firmly. The truth was Jac couldn't bear to consult with the parents of the infants she was helping to fix when her own daughter couldn't be saved all those years ago. 'Valentine does the hand holding, I do the surgery, happy parents and healthy babies. What more do you want?'

'Well at the moment I'm in no fit state for a row so I guess I'll have to leave it there' Jonny sighed.

'Good' Jac nodded. 'How are you feeling this afternoon?'

'Better, still exhausted though' Jonny answered. 'I just can't wait to be able to get home. Hansen said I could be here for over week!'

'Jonny you basically cheated death' Jac rolled her eyes 'and I think you should be grateful the thug didn't cause life changing injuries with that knife.'

'So you don't miss me at home?' Jonny teased.

'You know I do, I'd just rather they made sure you were one hundred per cent fit and healthy before they let you out.' Jac took hold of her husband's hand 'besides, if I know you're here then you can't be risking your neck for others can you?'

'Trust me, this is the last time I act like a hero' Jonny shook his head crossly. 'The police were in here earlier, do you know what I basically risked my life for? An iPhone and twenty quid!'

'Jonny, you weren't to know he had a knife' Jac kissed her husband's hand affectionately. 'There aren't many men who would have gone after that kid.'

'Yeah well, I feel like a right idiot laying here today' Jonny still fumed.

'Well I love you and I've always known you were an idiot' Jac kissed her husband's hand again. 'Just make good on that promise to not put yourself at risk ever again. I don't know what I would have done if I had actually lost you yesterday.'

'Find yourself a handsome neuro surgeon?' Jonny joked.

'I'm being serious you dim-wit' Jac couldn't help but laugh at her husband. 'I was really scared yesterday.'

'I know' Jonny squeezed Jac's hand. 'I promise I'll never ever do that to you again.'

'Good' Jac gave her husband one of her rare smiles. 'Would you mind if I went to London for the day tomorrow? Amanda has said she'll help out with the girls.'

'No of course I wouldn't. Why have you got to go to London?'

'There's a case at the Royal London they'd like me to consult on' Jac lied to her husband, trying not to feel guilty she wasn't sharing the real reason she was going. 'I thought maybe I could do a bit of Christmas shopping for the girls whilst I'm there.'

'Sure, why not. What were you thinking of getting them?' Jonny smiled at his wife.

'Ava still really wants a Tiffany's charm bracelet so I thought maybe…'

'Och Jac that's too expensive' Jonny cut in.

'How can you say that?' Jac laughed 'do you even know how much money is in our account?'

'It's beside the point, I don't want them to grow into spoilt woman who think they can easily have whatever they want in life with little work or effort.' Jonny huffed.

'I disagree, the girls both know how hard I work for my money and neither of them could be described as over-indulged or shellfish' Jac argued back. She looked up as Serena entered the room. 'Serena would you describe our children as spoiled brats?'

'Absolutely not' Serena looked outraged 'who's been saying such things?'

'Jonny here' Jac answered.

'Och, you're putting words in my mouth' Jonny retorted crossly 'that's not what I said at all and you know it. I just think buying the girls expensive jewellery and clothes like you do all the time is setting them a president that life comes so easily.'

'Aha, so I'm guessing this little spat is about Christmas presents?' Serena chuckled. 'Enjoy spoiling those girls Jac, they understand how hard you work to give them those lovely things. If anything it should inspire them the aim for it themselves.'

'I bet if I asked Mo, she'd be on my side' Jonny sulked.

* * *

'Sacha if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone else?' Jac asked her best friend as she found him sat at the table dunking his biscuits into a cup of tea in the Keller staff room.

'Of course' Sacha nodded.

'Not even Mo?'

'Sure' Sacha discreetly crossed his fingers under the table as he nodded his white lie.

'The police came to the house this morning, they've found Paula' Jac spoke quickly.

'Oh my god, are you ok?' Sacha spoke worriedly 'where is she?'

'In London, dying of lung cancer.' Jac answered 'and to be honest, yes I'm ok with that.'

'Right, well I guess that's good in a way' Sacha nodded 'I mean not that I would wish cancer on anyone.'

'But it certainly solves a problem right?' Jac sighed. 'She wants to see me'

'Right, ok' Sacha nodded 'so are you going to go?'

'Tomorrow' Jac nodded. 'She also asked to see Ava but there is no way that is ever going to happen. I'll just wait until she's died and then I'll tell Ava it's finally over.'

'Ok, that sounds like the best idea' Sacha nodded his agreement. 'Although I don't think you should go alone. '

'I have to Sacha, and I don't want Jonny finding out because he'll only worry' Jac looked firmly at her friend. 'The thing is, this could be last chance I get to get some answers.'

'Are you sure, even if you got truthful answers, they would be what you want hear?' Sacha asked.

'I don't know' Jac shrugged. 'But the fact is I'll never be able to rest until I've tried.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review :-)**

'I still say we ought to tell Jonny' Mo protested for the third time that evening at the gathering of 'Team Naylor' in Mr Hanssen's office.

'I feel all that would achieve is undue stress and anxiety. Nurse Maconie might not be in a fit state to assist his wife but we all know he wouldn't be beyond trying' Mr Hanssen concluded calmly.

'I agree' Michael nodded firmly. 'Sacha goes with Jac and neither her are Jonny are any the wiser that we all know.'

'The fact is Jac cannot face that evil woman alone. As much as she thinks she is ready she's not' Sacha sighed. 'I don't know what Paula is going say to her exactly but I can bet it won't be pretty.'

'Righto, so Mo and I will manage the girls, Sacha manages Jac and Jonny stays in the dark about the whole thing until Jac decides to tell him' Serena summed up.

'I just wish I was there to help support Jac' Elliot spoke uselessly from the screen of the laptop positioned on the desk. Retirement hadn't suited him at all so he found himself traveling the world, using his medical knowledge to do charitable work.

'She'll skype you when she's ready to talk Prof' Mo spoke warmly 'you're always the one she talks to in a crisis.'

* * *

'Okay so according to the nurse she's in this side room here' Sacha spoke softly as they stopped outside a room at the hospice Paula had been transferred to as part of her end of life care. 'Do you want me to go in with you?'

'No' Jac spoke softly as she shook her head. Now she was here she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go through with this.

'We can just turn around and go home again' Sacha spoke gently 'you don't have to see her.'

'No, I need to' Jac took a deep breath to steady her nerve, as though steeling herself for something thoroughly unpleasant.

'Oh hello' a nurse smiled brightly as she walked out of the room. 'You must be Paula's daughter, she said you would come.'

'Did she?' Jac spoke weakly.

'Yes, she talks about you and her granddaughter all the time. She's very proud' the nurse spoke kindly. 'Paula is very weak, but I know she'd love to see you.'

Jac simply nodded before she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

'It's very sad, Paula came here yesterday pretty much alone' the nurse chattered to Sacha. 'She told me she hadn't wanted to be a burden to her family.'

'Her family didn't know more like' Sacha spoke a little crossly.

'It's such a difficult time I know, but Paula really needs support from her loved ones now' if the nurse felt a little surprised by Sacha's attitude she didn't show it.

'You should probably know a few things about that woman' Sacha softened his tone, deciding it would probably be best to explain a few things in case Jac caused a scene. 'The first thing is she's a compulsive liar and the second thing is, if there is a hell the likes of Paula Burrows are intended for it.'

* * *

Jac walked softly to the foot of the bed. Her mother had her eyes closed. She was either sleeping or resting. She looked weak, a shadow of her former self. A pathetic scrap in place of the sprightly poison Jac remembered from her youth.

Paula's eyes flickered open as she spoke 'you came.'

'Yes' Jac answered simply.

'And Ava?' Paula questioned, her croaky voice barely audible. She watched as Jac shook her head. 'I knew you wouldn't let her.'

'She wouldn't have wanted to come' Jac spoke honestly. 'Why did you ask to see me?'

'To see you one last time' Paula looked Jac dead in the eye as she spoke 'to tell you I did love you.'

'You don't know what love is' Jac scoffed.

'I know the pain of it' Paula answered.

'So then why?' Jac asked coldly.

'Because I couldn't give you what you needed' Paula answered simply.

'No you could not' Jac agreed with a nod. 'But maybe Grandad could have done.'

'He was an old man, even then Jac' Paula shook her head. 'Can you imagine him dealing with puberty of a teenaged girl?'

'We'd have managed' Jac defended her grandfather 'it would have been far better than the care homes anyway.'

'I thought someone would adopt you' Paula defended herself 'I thought some childless genius couple would snap you up to be a pet project. I was young, I didn't think anybody wouldn't want a surly twelve year old girl. Besides the social workers promised me they would look after you.'

'Why did you keep Jasmine?' Jac asked the question that had haunted her ever since she had first set eyes on her half-sister.

'She was easier' Paula answered softly 'or maybe it just seemed easier. I was older then, more ready for motherhood. I was hardly the perfect mother to her either.'

'I know, she did mention it' Jac spoke harshly.

'Every time I look at you, I can't believe I made you' Paula spoke with a soft smile. 'You're so beautiful.'

'Don't!' Jac hissed

'I'm just being honest Jac' Paula shrugged. 'I am proud of you, even if you won't believe it.'

'Did you ever regret it?' Jac asked 'Did you ever wish you hadn't left me behind?'

'No' Paula shook her head. 'I'm sad things were tough for you but you never would have achieved what you have with me holding you back.'

'Things were more than a little tough' Jac spoke through gritted teeth.

'You would have hated me whether I'd stayed or left you Jac' Paula spoke honestly 'I wasn't right for you and to have kept you would have been selfish. I know I did the right thing, for both of us.'

Jac stood and watched her mother, letting the words sink in. 'Tell me who my father is.'

'I can't' Paula gave a soft laugh, remembering the way she could torture or manipulate Jac with tales of who her father may or may not be. 'The truth is I really didn't know. There was a spell when I was more drunk and high than sober and you were conceived around then. I'm sorry to disappoint you darling but your existence is thanks to a drunken fumble, possibly in exchange for some weed.'

Jac looked down her hands, trying hard not to cry. She didn't know why it mattered so much, to know where she had come from but it had. Now she truly knew she would never know. 'If you wanted to see me for absolution then I'm sorry, because I can't forgive you. You might have left me with best intentions but the fact is you made sure I was isolated from the one bit of family I did have. I will never understand why you did that. Granddad loved me, he would have protected me, kept me safe.' A tear ran down Jac's cheek and she brushed it away angrily 'you're right I do hate you, I hate you for making me feel so wrong that I truly believed I was unlovable.' Jac turned round and took a few deep breaths, getting her emotions under control before facing Sacha.

'Goodbye Jac' her mother spoke weakly. 'You might hate me but at least I gave you that chance to finally say it.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading. I very much hope the traffic stats on this site are actually broken and more than two people have read the last three chapters ha ha! Anyway, I hope if you are reading this story you are enjoying it. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

'So how'd it go?' Mo asked her husband quietly as they watched Jac walk into Jonny's side room.

'In the words of Jac, it went fine' Sacha shrugged.

'So is that a good fine or it was so terrible Jac is sticking her head in the sand about it fine?' Mo questioned.

'I honestly don't know' Sacha shrugged. 'I mean she seems fine, she's acting fine but she wouldn't talk about it.'

'What, she didn't tell you anything?' Mo raised her eyebrow.

'She spent ten minutes in the room with her mother, came out and insisted we did a bit of Christmas shopping before heading home.' Sacha shrugged again 'so she's fine.'

'Oh this isn't going to be good is it?' Mo sighed

* * *

'Hey, you're back early' Jonny smiled at his wife as he opened his eyes to see her sat in the chair next to his bed. 'How was the Royal London?'

'I lied to you Jonny' Jac spoke bluntly, anxiously picking at her nails. 'I wasn't at the Royal London.'

'You weren't?' Jonny asked tentatively, waiting for Jac to shake her head in answer before questioning 'so where were you?'

'In London, in a hospice, visiting my mother' Jac answered simply.

'Your mother?' Jonny strutted in shock.

'Yes.'

'How did you know where she was?'

'The police told me yesterday. She's doesn't have long left so I didn't want to miss my chance.'

'Your chance for what Jac?' Jonny asked softly.

'For answers.'

'And did you get them?'

'No, I didn't get them' a single, disappointed, tear ran down Jac's cheek as she spoke.

* * *

Mo smiled as she watched Ava chatting animatedly as she waited with her friends in reception to be picked up from school.

'Hi, I'm Mo Effanga, here to pick up Ava Naylor-Maconie' Mo spoke to the receptionist.

'Ah yes, Mr Maconie did call us. ' The receptionist smiled before calling over to the group of girls 'Ava, your godmother is here.'

'Hi Mo' Ava smiled as she walked over, a tuberware box clutch tightly in her hands. 'Can we go straight to the hospital? I want to take Uncle Jonny these cookies we made in food tech today.'

'Sweetie, something happened today' Mo spoke calmly. 'Auntie Jac found out where Paula has been hiding.'

'Has she come back here?' Ava asked worriedly.

'No' Mo shook her head. 'She was in London and she was very sick. She died this afternoon.'

* * *

Jonny gingerly slid himself down off his hospital bed and picked up the spare blanket to drape over his wife who had fallen asleep in the chair. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. He watched her sleeping for a moment. He knew her head was mixture of relief and sadness at her mother's passing, a possible sense of anger and regret at what her childhood should been. He shuffled stiffy towards the blinds to close them for privacy so he could get dressed. There was no way he was going spend another minute lying in that hospital bed when his wife needed him.

* * *

'You know its ok to feel sad Ava' Amanda spoke softly as she sat with Ava and Julia at her kitchen table. The twins were spending the evening with their father and Ava was working through her homework whilst waiting for Guy and Marcus to get home so they could have dinner.

'I don't think I feel sad exactly' Ava pondered 'I don't really know what I feel.'

'Maybe angry?' Julia suggested as she threaded beads onto a thin strand of elastic 'she did put you through a lot.'

'I feel kind of empty' Ava shrugged 'like it's all over but I missed out on something.'

'It's bound to be a bit confusing' Amanda gently smoothed Ava's hair 'just know you can talk to any of us about it anytime ok?'

'Ok' Ava nodded. 'I just hope Auntie Jac is ok. I wouldn't have been able to face Paula like she did.'

'Your aunt is the bravest woman I know' Amanda smiled confidently 'she'll be fine I'm sure.' She looked up as she heard the unmistakable sound of the front door being opened. 'I bet that'll be Guy' she spoke as she got to her feet and walked out of the room to greet her fiancé.

'Hi' Guy smiled warmly as he kissed Amanda's cheek. 'Izzy just text me, she wants me to pick them up at eight from their fathers house. I said it was ok.'

'oh I bet he's got his latest floozy over there and that's why they don't want to stay the night' Amanda rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, I'll be glad when the girls turn sixteen and then we can stop this ridiculous charade of them having to see their father when they clearly don't want to.'

'I know, but I still think it's a good for them to maintain some sort of relationship with the man' Guy spoke calmly as he hung up his coat. As much as he hated Amanda's ex-husband he always tried to keep things civil, even unsuccessfully trying to get Marcus to resume contact with him.

'How is Jac?' Amanda asked.

'Furious' Guy spoke with a half laugh 'Jonny just tried to discharge himself so he could go home to take care of her. She took umbrage that he's trying to say she can't cope. I said we'd keep the girls overnight, give things a chance to calm down.'

'She is coping though isn't she?' Amanda spoke anxiously.

'oh trust me from the way she was yelling at Jonny, I'd say she's on tip top form' Guy chuckled.

* * *

'Jac you can't stay here all night' Jonny huffed.

'Just watch me' Jac glowered as she lowered the magazine she was reading. 'You clearly can't be trusted to take your recovery seriously so I'm going to make sure you do.'

'Now who's being patronising?' Jonny snapped. 'All I wanted was to be at home with you and the girls. Is that really so bad? A loving husband trying to support his wife?'

'You're no good to your wife if you end up killing yourself' Jac spoke crossly. 'But that's beside the point, I'm not some weak emotional wreck that I couldn't take care of myself and our children.'

'I never said that' Jonny huffed 'you're the one saying that.'

'It's precisely what you implied' Jac huffed.

'For god's sake woman, the reason why I wanted to go home with you is because I LOVE YOU!' Jonny yelled.

'AND I LOVE YOU' Jac roared back 'SO I WOULD PERFER IT IF YOU STOPED BEING AN IDIOT AND JUST ACCPT THE FACT YOU'RE NOT FIT TO GO HOME YET!'

'I think the whole ward would prefer it if the two of you would kindly stop shouting' Henrik Hansen spoke calmly as he stepped into the room. 'Now Ms Naylor, you may stay to keep an eye your husband but only if things remain peaceful and civil.'

'Huh, well she'll never manage that so you'd best chuck her out now' Jonny scoffed crossly.

'Oh so now you want me banned from seeing you?' Jac glared 'is that it?'

'Nurse Maconie is that what you would like?' Henrik asked politely.

'No, of course its not' Jonny huffed.

'Good' Henrik nodded before exiting the room.

'I do love you know, you know' Jonny spoke sulkily

'I know you do' Jac spoke softly returning back to her magazine.

'Jac?'

'What?' she huffed, lowering her magazine again.

'Do you want to come up here for a cuddle?' Jonny asked with a smile.

'I thought you'd never ask' Jac rolled her eyes before getting to her feet. 'Budge up then, you're taking up all the room.'

'Are you saying I'm fat?' Jonny asked in mock annoyance as he got comfortable with his wife on the hospital bed.

'It's probably just middle aged spread' Jac teased before resting her head on her husband's chest.

* * *

Ava waited for what felt like an age for her sister and best friends to drop off to sleep. Amanda had warned them the impromptu sleep over was not to be an all-night affair as they had school in the morning but even so it had taken them a long time to settle down. She carefully slipped out her sleeping bag and tip toed out of the twins large bedroom and down the hall to Marcus's bedroom. She knocked softly and waited for him to answer.

'You ok?' he whispered softly as she stepped into his dimly lit room. He closed the door as she shook her head. 'Come here' he spoke gently as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead and gently rubbing her back through the soft brushed cotton of her nightshirt. 'You're cold' he laughed quietly as he released her from his hug 'you should probably go back to bed.'

'We could get into your bed' Ava suggested, coyly playing with the buttons on the front of his paisley pyjamas 'just for a little while.'

'No, Ava we can't' Marcus shook his head.

'I just want you to hold me Marcus, that's all' Ava looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

'Ok, then' Marcus gave in, leading her over to his bed 'but only for a little while, we don't want to get caught.'

'Sure' Ava smiled softly as she got into bed with boy she'd fallen head over heels in love with. She snuggled up close to him as he wrapped his arms around her, closing her eyes as she laid her head on his chest.

'Don't fall asleep Ava, I mean it!' Marcus warned her 'they'd be accusing me of all sorts if they find you here in my bed.'

'Talk to me then' Ava chuckled.

'What about?' Marcus asked as he ran his fingers through her gloriously soft hair.

'Anything' Ava yawned. 'Tell me about your day at uni.'

So Marcus did. He talked until his own eyelids grew heavy and he was helpless to be lost to world of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

Guy Self liked the ritual of wet shaving. It was relaxing having a simple task to focus on before the start of a day of complex surgery. He could hear Amanda moving about in the bedroom next door. He knew she would wake Markus first and then the twins, a habit she had been unable to break despite the fact her children were old enough to be responsible for themselves. Guy finished lathering up his face and was just about to apply his razor when the shouting began. He could hear it was row between Markus and his mother. These rarely happened but they did Guy usually ended up siding with boy, for they were always about Amanda's mollycoddling. The row was clearly escalating and it was with a deep sigh Guy wiped the foam off his face with a towel and went to act as mediator.

'What's going on?' Amy asked sleepily, poking her head out of her bedroom.

'I'm just about to find out, I'd lie low for a bit if I were you' Guy advised. 'Just get yourselves ready for school.'

'I'm telling you nothing happened!' Marcus yelled once again at his mother.

'Right what's happened?' Guy spoke calmly as he stepped between mother and son.

'I just found Ava and Markus in bed together' Amanda spoke as horrified as she felt.

'Oh you're making it sound so sordid!' Markus yelled 'we were both fully clothed, nothing happened, Ava just needed me to hold her!'

'How long has this been going on?' Amanda questioned.

'What does it matter? NOTHING HAPPENED!' Markus roared.

'Markus please do not shout, especially not at your mother' Guy interjected 'let's just talk about this calmly a rationally.'

'Ok so I accept nothing has happened this time' Amanda forced her voice to be calm 'but has anything happened before?'

'Oh for gods sake!' Markus huffed

'Markus answer the question please' Guy spoke firmly. 'When Ava is here with us she is our responsibility so have you ever…'

'No!' Markus answered before Guy could finish the question. 'I wouldn't do that, I'm not an idiot, I know it would be breaking the law.'

'But you have been seeing each other in a romantic sort of context?' Guy phased his question carefully.

'Look I love Ava and I know it probably seems really strange because she's fifteen but being with her makes me feel like I…I…' Markus struggled to find the words

'Like you're what?' Amanda asked gently, now feeling slightly sorry for her embarrassed son.

'Like I'm complete in some way, like I'm normal and not this genius freak' Markus sat down on his bed, his rage at his mothers accusations having exhausted him. 'Ava's not like some silly kid. She's intelligent like I am intelligent, she's funny, creative and she has this way of asking me about my day as though she's genuinely interested.'

'I'm genuinely interested about your day too' Amanda spoke softly as she sat down next to her son.

'No offence mother, but it's not really the same thing' Markus laughed apologetically. 'I had no idea it was possible to feel this way about another human being. I love her like I need oxygen to keep living and one day I want to marry her and have a life with her without anyone judging.'

'Well I'm sorry Markus but I come into your bedroom to find you both curled up asleep together, what did you expect me to think?' Amanda took hold her son's hand in her own.

'We are both still virgins, I promise you' Markus spoke honestly 'I would never hurt Ava or put her at risk, you must know that right?'

'Of course we do' Amanda spoke softly as Guy nodded his agreement 'but this is one tricky situation, you must know that.'

'Of course I do' Markus laughed softly 'believe me, I'm more aware of it than Ava is.'

'Erm, sorry to interrupt, but do any of you actually know where Ava is right now?' Julia asked nervously from the doorway to Markus's bedroom.

* * *

'Good morning Mrs Naylor-Maconie' Jonny spoke softly to his wife to wake her gently 'you'd better wake up now sleepy head.'

'Hmm, what time is it?' Jac mumbled groggily.

'Nearly seven o'clock' Jonny gently kissed her cheek 'you slept through an entire night.'

'I'm surprised I wasn't asked to get off your bed and leave' Jac laughed as she sat herself up.

'Well Hansen poked his head in not long after you'd fallen asleep, simply raised his eyebrows and no one has commented since then' Jonny chuckled. 'So how are feeling about everything that happened yesterday?' he asked carefully.

'Ok, I think' Jac smiled at her husband. 'It's strange because I wanted to hear so badly she was gone for good for so long but now that it's happened I've realised it doesn't change anything. Her death can't erase what she has done to me and it certainly won't heel anything.'

'I'm sorry she couldn't tell you who your father is' Jonny spoke sympathetically.

'Maybe its best I don't know' Jac shrugged 'he's probably not even worth my time anyway.'

'No probably not' Jonny smiled at Jac. 'It's a pitty for him though, that he'll never get to meet his amazing daughter and see what a diamond she is.'

'Oh that is so cheesy Maconie' Jac scoffed before hoping off the bed.

'It's also very true' Jonny persisted. 'The proudest thing I get to say at dinner parties is 'have you met my wife, the celebrated cardiothoracic surgeon Ms Jac Naylor?'

'And then they look at you in awe thinking 'there's no way she could be married to this average chump.' Jac rolled her eyes as she tied her hair up off her face.

'And yet you are, so I get the last laugh' Jonny chuckled.

'I'm going to get some breakfast, do you want anything?' Jac asked her husband as her mobile started ringing. 'Urgh, its Guy. I bet Julia is refusing to get ready for tutoring' Jac rolled her eyes before accepting the call.

'Jac hi, now I don't want you to panic or anything…' Guy smoothing spoke.

'So now I'm panicking' Jac frowned

'Right, well, Ava has gone walkabout, we think she might be heading home or to the hospital.' Guy spoke bluntly.

'Why would Ava just randomly leave your house this early in the morning?' Jac questioned as she hurriedly put on her shoes

'When I tell you this next bit I want you to remember nothing happened and it was all perfectly innocent' Guy spoke nervously.

'Go on' Jac spoke briskly, having a hunch this was going to involve Marcus

'Amanda found Ava in Marcus's bed this morning' Guy answered.

'Right' Jac looked at Jonny, who was looking at her questioningly. She decided it was probably best he didn't know this bit of information.

'With Markus' Guy clarified, thinking Jac was missing the point.

'I gathered that' Jac spoke clearly. 'I'll head home, see if she's there. Meanwhile you can check the city library and the one at uni. The both have 24 hour access.' She hung up before Guy could say any more.

'I've got to go, Ava's done a disappearing act on Guy and Amanda. She's probably gone home, but if she turns up here, keep her here' Jac instructed her husband as she hurried out of the room.

'Wait, why has Ava…' Jonny started to ask but Jac was already gone.

* * *

As Jac closed the front door to her own home she could tell Ava was here as the child's key was hung neatly on the key rack, her wool school coat on its hook and her shoes neatly placed on the shoe rack. She walked softly up the stairs and opened the door to Ava's room. It was empty but Jac could hear the muffled sounds of Ava's sobbing from further up the hall. She walked to her own bedroom and pushed open to door to see a mound in the middle of her bed under the duvet. 'That's proving to be a hard habit to break huh?' Jac spoke softly as she sat down on the end on the bed. When Ava was in trouble or upset as a little girl she would always hid in Jac's bed under the duvet stating it made her feel safe.

'Are you mad with me?' Ava hiccupped from under the duvet.

'For running away from Amanda's house first thing in the morning in just your nightshirt I could skin you alive.' Jac answered calmly 'for spending the night in Markus's bed, no I'm not angry, just disappointed.'

'We didn't have sex' Ava spoke bluntly, her voice muffled under the duvet.

'I know' Jac answered. 'I just wish you'd told me you had feelings for him.'

'I didn't think you'd understand' Ava sniffled.

'It's a bit difficult for me to understand if you don't talk to me.'

'I thought you'd just be all 'he's too old for you' and refuse to let me see him' Ava muttered.

'Well eighteen is a lot older than fifteen' Jac spoke gently.

'If I were twenty and he was twenty three you wouldn't think that' Ava argued.

'No I probably wouldn't' Jac agreed 'but the fact is you're not in your twenties.'

'He loves me' Ava sniffed.

'I'm sure he thinks he does' Jac spoke reasonably.

'It was my fault I was in his bed, I talked him into it. Markus is constantly reminding me I'm underage and what is and isn't appropriate' Ava confessed.

'Well that's good to know' Jac spoke a little awkwardly, unsure if she was comfortable with idea of just how far Ava might have wanted to take things.

'You always told me when you fall in love with someone you just know' Ava spoke quietly. 'Well I know I love Markus, and you can say I'm just kid and I couldn't possibly know, but I do. He makes me feel safe and protected.'

Jac didn't have a counter argument so instead she lifted to duvet down off Ava's face. She looked at her child's red puffy face and remembered her as that innocent little girl playing happy families with her doll house. As much as he hated the thought of it Jac had to admit if Ava were to lose her virginity she'd much rather it was within a loving relationship. 'You promise me that if you want to have sex with Markus you'll wait until you're sixteen?' she spoke firmly watching as Ava nodded 'and you'll speak to me about it?' Ava nodded again.

'So does that mean I can still see him?' Ava asked disbelievingly.

'It means realistically I'd never be able to stop you' Jac kissed Ava's forehead. 'Just remember how ever much he loves you no one could love you more than I do.'

'I know' Ava giggled sitting up to hug her aunt. 'Thanks for being so cool about it. Amanda completely hit the roof.'

'Hmm, well if it had been me having that sort of shock I'd have done more than hit the roof' Jac kissed Ava's forehead. 'Go and get dressed, I'll phone the school and say you're sick but you'll have to spend the day at the hospital.'

'Ok' Ava smiled as she scrambled out of her aunts crumpled bed.

Jac pulled her phone out of her pocket and typed a quick text message to Amanda _'Found Ava at home, she's safe. Sorry she worried you.'_

The reply came almost immediately ' _thank god, I'm so sorry Jac.'_

 _'_ _You trust your son with my little girl don't you?'_ Jac typed quickly.

' _Without a seconds doubt. He cherishes her.'_

Jac could only hope Amanda was right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas! Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

'I think it was nice Mr Hansen made an effort to come to Amelia's service' Jonny chatted to his wife as he slowly made his way down a flight of stairs. He had just been discharged and fed up of so much inactivity for the past week was insisting on walking the entire way to car unaided by wheelchairs or lifts. 'And Amanda and Guy.'

'It was nice' Jac agreed as she walked slowly beside her husband. Julia and Ava had gone ahead with Jonny's bags, neither of them having the patience to walk at Jonny's speed with the excitement of their father returning home and the expected delivery of the Christmas tree that afternoon. 'Rest here for a moment' Jac ordered her husband as they reached the landing.

'Och, Jac I'm fine' Jonny laughed 'there's only one more flight to go.'

'Me doctor, you nurse remember?' Jac rolled her eyes at her husband.

'Ok fine' Jonny laughed, turning to look out of the window. 'The hospital Christmas tree looks so pretty this year don't you think?' Jonny mused looking down on the merry scene below.

'Hmm sure' Jac mumbled, more interested in her phone.

'Oh look there's Ava ans Markus' Jonny started waving happily but then stopped abruptly. 'What the hell does he think he's doing?' he spoke furiously.

Jac looked out of the window to see what her husband was seeing; Marcus kissing Ava in what they clearly thought was a private moment away from the prying eyes of others. 'Jonny, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you' she spoke calmly.

'I'm going to kill him!' Jonny raged 'I'm going to get hold of that scrawny little lad and I'm going too…I'll…' Jonny stuttered.

'You're going to what exactly?' Jac rolled her eyes 'at the moment you can barely make it down a flight of stairs.'

'Jac what exactly are you not understanding from this picture?' Jonny looked at his wife incredulously. 'An eighteen year old man is kissing, and I mean properly kissing, our fifteen year old daughter.'

'Yes I know' Jac smiled calmly at her husband. 'The day Ava went missing from Amanda's house was I day I discovered Ava has a boyfriend. And I hardly think you could describe Markus as a man.'

'You said she was upset about Paula!' Jonny looked at his wife in shock.

'She was' Jac shrugged 'I'm sorry Jonny, but I was waiting for the right time to tell you. Ava and Markus have developed a fondness for each other over the years and I think it's healthy that she should be able to explore it.'

'Oh my god, have you gone insane?!' Jonny exclaimed. 'An eighteen year old is touching up our under aged daughter and you think it's healthy?! What if they're having sex?'

'They're not' Jac answered simply. 'They're both still virgins and I have been reassured by both Ava and Markus they have no view to change that at present.'

'You've spoken to them about this?' Jonny was flabbergasted Jac had kept this from him.

'Of course I did, I thought given the circumstances that would a good idea. Ava has promised me she'll wait until she's at least sixteen and I'm pretty sure I've intimidated Marcus enough that he won't go through with the deed until she's at least thirty.' Jac smirked 'honestly he visibly paled when I interrogated him, although I made him promise he wouldn't tell Ava about our little chat. She thinks I'm perfectly cool with the whole thing.'

'Well I can see where she's getting that impression!' Jonny fumed 'You're acting like this no big deal at all!'

'Jonny if we make a huge fuss and ban them from seeing each other what do you think will happen?' Jac looked at her husband firmly. 'She'll hate us for a start and then they'll sneak around. I don't want that, I want Ava to tell me what's happening in her life and to come to me for advice so I can guide into making the right decisions. I promise you I don't like the thought of any boy touching our little girl, kissing her and having sex with her. But the fact is it was always going to happen and when it does I'd rather she was safe within a loving relationship.'

'When you put it like that' Jonny muttered begrudgingly.

'I know Markus is older but let's face it what has Ava got in common with boys her own age?' Jac softly kissed Jonny's cheek. 'Sorry I didn't tell you sooner.'

'At least Markus is respectful and from a nice family' Jonny muttered. 'Plus he's a geek too so I guess she'll never be alone in that respect.'

'I'm going to ignore that last sentence' Jac rolled her eyes. 'The important thing is, is he adores her and I want that for Ava.'

* * *

'I still say you should have ordered the seven foot, it would have fitted' Jonny commented as he watched Ava and Julia string lights around the six foot fir tree Jac had had delivered to the house.

'No, it would have been far too wide' Julia sided with her mother 'you'd never have been able to see the tv.'

'Jonny do you not remember the incident with the seven foot tree you insisted would fit in our last house?' Jac smirked as she unpacked tree ornaments from a large cardboard box.

'This house is bigger though' Jonny persisted.

'I agree with you Uncle Jonny' Ava decided to offer her uncle a little support 'this bay window almost deserves a bigger tree to fill it.'

'Thank you Ava, for that you can have the honour of placing Granny's Christmas angel at the top of the tree this year' Jonny laughed.

'How many more years are we going to have to look that the hideous thing gurning down at us?' Jac rolled her eyes.

'Hopefully many, many more years' Jonny teased his wife. He watched as Ava carefully unwrapped some the glass baubles Jac had unpacked from the box. He wondered if she was truly happy to be here with the family trimming the tree or if she were wishing she could just be with Markus. He knew Jac was right, he didn't want to lose Ava over some boy. He wanted to know she would take part in the family Christmas traditions for just as many years as they used the angel and if it had to be at the acceptance of the addition of a boyfriend then so be it. 'Ava I was thinking, seeing as we're going to be seeing a lot more of Markus maybe it'd be a good idea to get to know him a little better. Why don't you invite him over to dinner?'

'Really?' Ava looked up at her uncle in delighted shock, a big happy smile on her face.

'Of course' Jonny smiled and found he could do so genuinely. 'If he makes you this happy then he'll always be welcome in this house.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

Jac Naylor slowly opened her eyes and accustomed herself to strange surroundings of the hotel room she had spent the night in. She smiled as she realised the reason she was awake was becuase husband was kissing her cheek and whispering her name in her ear.

'Merry Christmas Eve, Mrs Naylor-Maconie' he laughed softly as he saw her eyes open. He kissed her mouth and gently stroked the bare skin of her back. 'I thought you'd what to make the most of this morning before we have to check out' he kissed her again before she had a chance to get cross at him for waking her. Jonny had whisked her away to a five star hotel to celebrate their wedding anniversary and he had every intention of making the most of it.

'I suppose there are worse reasons to be woken up for' Jac laughed softly at her husband, running her fingers through his thick curly hair.

'Did I mention last night have much I love you?' Jonny spoke in between placing kisses on her neck and shoulders.

'Yes several times' Jac closed her eyes again as she enjoyed her husband's gentle touch 'once extremely loudly.'

'You can hardly complain about that' Jonny chuckled 'you yelled my name even louder.'

Jac allowed her husband to roll her gently onto her back before opening her eyes to look deep into his. She cupped his face with her hand to stop him from kissing her just for a minute. 'Nobody else has ever been able to make me feel like you do' she spoke seriously 'and I could never love anyone else as much as I do you.'

'I know, you soppy cow' Jonny smiled cheekily.

'I don't know what I would have done' Jac continued to speak seriously 'if you had actually died that day.'

'But I didn't die' Jonny laughed softly.

'But what if you had?' Jac allowed herself to feel vulnerable, a single tear to run down her cheek. 'I would have lost all this.'

'All of what? I thought I irritated the hell out of you' Jonny tried to lighten mood with his jokes.

'You do, you always have done' Jac sniffed 'but I love you, and if I have taken any of this for granted then I'm sorry because I couldn't survive without you Jonny Maconie.'

'Hey, what's brought all this on huh?' Jonny spoke gently, wiping away her tears with his hand. 'We're meant to be having fun. You're the one who said all you wanted for our anniversary was liberatingly unmuted sex.'

'I know' Jac laughed softly 'and last night was amazing and I want plenty more of that, believe me I do. It's just I keep thinking about what if.'

'Well stop thinking like that' Jonny ordered his wife firmly 'because I'm never leaving you remember? It's the stars and the moon and us, constant and never changing in your lifetime.'

* * *

'Serena is it alright I pop over to Amy and Izzy's?' Ava asked as she walked into the kitchen at home were Serena and Julia were baking mince pies. 'I borrowed a skirt from Izzy and she wants it back.'

'Of course, but be back by lunch time, your aunt and uncle will be back by then' Serena agreed, completely unware about the relationship between Marcus and Ava and the fact both Amy and Izzy were seeing their father today so wouldn't even be home.

'Sure' Ava smiled sweetly, ignoring the suspicious look her sister was giving her. Marcus was going to come over on Christmas day morning for an hour or so but this was arranged as a parentally supervised visit. In order to gain some alone time where they were free to kiss and cuddle Markus and Ava had had to be creative as both sets of parents were wary of allowing them to spend time alone together.

* * *

As Jonny packed their overnight bag he secretly watched his wife as she carefully applied her make-up. He thought she was beautiful without it but he knew to Jac her concealer and eyeliner were like her armour. Any stress, unhappiness or self-doubt could be easily masked with the careful application of kohl.

'What?' she smiled at him as she caught him looking at her in the reflection of the mirror.

'Just admiring my beautiful wife' Jonny smiled. 'You'd better hurry up, we need to check out by ten.'

'Well you're one who insisted on taking that shower together' Jac smirked as she hunted through her cosmetics bag for her mascara 'you should know by now you're never able to resist me in all my naked glory.'

'And glory it was' Jonny laughed. He felt happy butterflies as he thought about the surprise Jac was going to get on Christmas day. He wanted to see her happy face light up when she returned from working the early shift tomorrow. 'You know you don't actually need any of that stuff' he commented to her as she applied the mascara 'you're just as beautiful without it.'

* * *

Ava felt blissful as she lay with Markus on his bed. His left hand was creasing her breast and other was gently running through her hair as he kissed her. It felt natural and not at all awkward to have him touching her in this way. She wanted more, far more, than this but she knew she would have be patient for it. As Markus stopped kissing her she sized the opportunity to sit up a little and unhook her bra. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, not just the warmth of his hand through the fabric of her clothes.

'What are you doing?' Markus asked a little nervously as he watched her remove the item of underwear from under her t-shirt.

Ava simply smiled as she took hold of his hand and guided it up the front of her t-shirt. 'That feels better don't you think?' she laughed coyly as she placed his hand on the warm tissue of her breast.

Markus simply smiled back at her and then resumed kissing her, gently fondling and exploring with his hand. He longed to see them but he doubted he had the courage to ask. He had seen pictures of naked women, those crass magazines with their overly airbrushed images had been passed around his old boarding school. He knew Ava's wouldn't look like that, he imaged they were perfectly petite just like the rest of her. 'I love you' mumbled as he lowered his mouth and kissed her neck.

'Hmmm' Ava murmured as she enjoyed the sensations she was feeling.

Markus removed his right hand from her hair and fumbled with the hem of her t-shirt. He wanted to lift it but was unsure if she would be receptive to that idea. Then again she had been the one to remove her bra. He stopped kissing her and smiled as he lifted the edge of her t-shirt slightly, just testing the waters. He was relieved when she smiled back at him and helped him to lift it all the way over her head. He let it drop to the floor as she lay back against his pillows, allowing him to fully look at her.

'You're beautiful' he smiled at her, reaching out to touch her once again.

'They're a bit small' Ava spoke bashfully.

'No' Markus shook his head as he laughed softly. 'They're perfect. You're perfect.' He resumed kissing her, lying down next her where he could allow his hands to freely roam her torso. He lowered his mouth kissing her neck and then her collar bone. By the time he reached her breasts her breathing had deepened.

'Oh Markus' she breathed and then giggled a little as she felt something hard move against her hip.

'Sorry' Markus blushed, as he moved his body away from her a little.

'Are you…?' Ava giggled, letting the question hang in the air.

'Ava, you're half naked and letting me touch you of course I'm turned on' Markus laughed as he blushed.

'Can I see?' Ava asked shyly.

Markus shook his head 'this is already inappropriate as it is.'

'If we love each other then its natural' Ava frowned.

'Ava, you're only fifteen' Markus spoke weakly.

'But it was fine when you wanted to ogle at me and touch up my breasts' Ava suddenly sat up and reached for her clothes.

'You know it's not like that Ava' Markus started to feel a little cross at her change in attitude. 'You wanted me to.'

'Yes I want you to' Ava snapped she pulled her t-shirt back over her head 'we might not be anywhere near ready for sex but I want you share _stuff_ with me, to make me feel like I'm special and like I'm the only girl for you.'

'Ava, I don't understand' Markus spoke desperately as he followed Ava out of his bedroom and down the stairs 'you know I love you and you are the only girl for me.'

'No, I'm the silly little fifteen year old girl who is making you feel inappropriate' Ava huffed as she wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled on her coat.

The front door suddenly opened and Zosia appeared laden down with heave grocery bags. 'Oh good, happy helpers' she spoke jollily 'we need to get cracking on the feast for tonight.'

'I'm actually just leaving' Ava spoke coldly, glaring at Markus before walking out of the door.

'Oh dear' Zosia looked sympathetically at Markus. 'You want to talk about it?'

'Yes' Markus nodded gratefully as he took the bags from his soon to be step-sister 'but please don't discuss anything I'm about to tell you Mum or Guy.'

'Big sisters honour' Zosia agreed as she started walking towards the kitchen 'whatever you want to say stays between us.' She sat down at the kitchen counter as Markus, blushing bashfully, recounted the details of what just happened in his bedroom. 'Ava's right, the only one behaving inappropriately is you' she concluded.

'What?' Markus looked confused 'she's fifteen, I'm just trying to be respectful of that.'

'And by doing so you made her feel embarrassed and silly' Zoshia explained as she got to her feet and started unpacking the bags. 'Ava is not some little girl Markus and you know that. I think its great the pair you don't want to rush into having sex but you must realise there are other things you can do to explore each other and clearly Ava wants to experience them.'

'Why aren't you like everyone else, completely horrified by the age gap between me and Ava?' Markus asked curiously.

'Markus I lost my virginity at fourteen to a fifteen year old boy and it was rushed and horrible and in no sense of the way a good thing' Zosia explained patiently. 'Sex shouldn't be about instant gratification or just doing it to feel like a grown up. It's about love and pleasing each other. When I see you and Ava I don't see the age gap, I just see two people practically made for each other. So what I'm saying is take the time to explore each other, be vulnerable with each other and enjoy this time because when you do have sex it will be so much better for it.' She smiled at Markus 'you're focusing too much on worrying about what everyone else is thinking. The only person you should be worrying about is Ava and how she is feeling.'

'Ok, I think I get it now' Markus smiled 'thanks Zosh.'

'Anytime' Zosia smiled back. 'By the way you have got an emergency pack of condoms haven't you?'

'No' Markus blushed scarlet again. 'Seriously, we've discussed it and we're definitely going to wait until Ava is at least sixteen.'

'I think that is a sensible plan' Zosia nodded 'but I'll get you box anyway, just in case. Sometimes things just happen unexpectedly and its best you're prepared.'

'Ava's on the pill though, for her endometriosis' Markus spoke awkwardly 'and we're both virgins so…'

'Markus, from the perspective of the woman its better you act like the gentleman and let Ava decide if she wants to rely on the pill alone' Zosia rolled her eyes. 'Now help me prep this food whilst we figure out how to get you back into Ava's good books.'

* * *

'Girls we're home' Jonny Maconie called out as he opened the front door.

'Welcome home' Serena spoke happily as she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a tea towel, closely followed by the girls. 'That was good timing we've just finished cleaning up.'

'What smells so good?' Jac asked as she hugged Julia tightly.

'Mince pies and cookies' Julia laughed as her mother let her go

'Are you ok?' Jac frowned worriedly at Ava as the young redhead hugged her a little tighter than usual.

'Yes' Ava nodded. She hadn't spoken to anyone about the argument she'd had Markus and had no intention of doing so. Her head was busily trying to decide if she should continue with the relationship at all if Markus couldn't handle the age gap. 'I just missed you a little, that's all.'

'Right, let's get the kettle on' Jonny commanded 'I need tea and one of those mince pies to kick off the Christmas celebrations.'

'Oh dear not too merry around those of us who have to work please' Serena complained good naturedly.

'Especially as the only reason you're not working the Christmas day evening shift is because you got yourself stabbed' Jac reminded her husband as they made their into the kitchen, her girls either side of her with their arms around her waist

'If there's a sliver lining then I'll take it' Jonny laughed joyfully. 'You're coming to us tomorrow evening though aren't you?' he asked Serena.

'Of course' Serena nodded 'I would miss seeing…' she started to say but then caught herself just in time before she accidently revealed the big secret 'the excited faces of those two girls for nothing' she finished weakly as she looked apologetically at Jonny.

'Good, because the more the merrier' Jonny laughed at Serena's awkwardness with a twinkle in his eye. Nothing at all could bring him down from his good festive mood.

* * *

Markus took a deep breath to steady his nerves before ringing the doorbell to the Naylor-Maconie residence. He prayed it would be Jonny who answered the door but felt his good luck fail him as the door opened to reveal Jac. 'Oh hello' he started weakly.

'Hello Markus' Jac looked at him with a steely glare.

'Um, I know you've probably got family stuff going on but I wondered if Ava would like to come ice skating with me at the outdoor rink' Markus shuffled nervously as he spoke.

'Like a date?' Jac raised her eyebrow.

'Well yes' Markus willed himself to be strong and not to break under the pressure of this over proactive parent.

'And I'm guessing you'll be driving her in that Mercedes Guy Self castoff to you?' Jac questioned him.

'Yes I would be driving her there and back here again in my car' Markus spoke more bravely than felt. 'I promise you I'm a very safe driver.' Jac didn't speak as she gave Markus a very considering look making Markus feel rather irritable. 'I know you don't like me Mrs Naylor-Maconie but I love your daughter very much and I want us to be able to fun have together and go out on dates just like any other young couple would.'

'I never said I didn't like you' Jac spoke eventually before calling for Ava to come to the door. 'Have her home by five at the latest' she spoke firmly as she heard Ava walking down the stairs. 'Markus wants to take you out' Jac smiled softly at her niece, changing her attitude the moment Ava joined them 'you can go if you want.' She turned back into the house and left them to it, hoping beyond hope she was doing the right thing by letting Ava go.

'Would you like to go ice skating?' Markus asked nervously, his belly suddenly full of butterflies.

'Why?' Ava crossed her arms as she glared at him.

'Look, I'm sorry, I behaved badly this morning. I love you and I realised what I should be doing is taking you out on dates and making you feel like you're the princess you deserve to be' Markus spoke in a rush. 'So, please, just come out with me.'

* * *

'This is seriously harder than it looks' Markus laughed as he wobbled and slipped and slid along on his ice skates. 'How do you make it look so easy?'

'Just balance I guess' Ava laughed as she skated backwards, gripping firmly to Markus's hands. 'You're getting better though, you haven't fallen over for at least five minutes.'

'I think I might need to stop for a bit though, that bench over there is empty' Markus nodded to a bench to at the side of the rink.

'Are you sure you can make it?' Ava teased as she helped him across the ice. She stepped neatly off the rink and tried not to laugh as Markus stumbled after her. She appreciated he had picked an activity that she loved and yet terrified him so she kissed his cheek gratefully as they sat down together.

'You look so pretty with your cheeks all rosy from the cold' Markus laughed softly as he tucked a strand of Ava's hair behind her ear for her. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, trying not to care who saw them. As he moved away again he saw she looked a little surprised by his very public display of his affections. 'I realised I was being prudish' he spoke sheepishly 'and I need to stop worrying about what other people are thinking.'

'All that matters is you and me in this Markus' Ava spoke seriously 'otherwise it's just not going to work.'

'I know' he nodded 'so I truly am sorry I behaved like an arse this morning.'

'I do understand that you might not as at ease with nudity as I am' Ava spoke softly. 'I've been drawing in life classes for the last couple of years and seen many naked men and women and it's no big deal to me. They're just body parts after all.'

'I shouldn't have said what we were doing was inappropriate though' Markus spoke regretfully 'you were right when you said if we love each other then it is natural.'

'I was comfortable with it' Ava smiled softly 'I rather you'd have just said if you weren't.'

'But that was part of the problem' Markus blushed 'I was comfortable with it, way too comfortable.'

'Then it was ok then' Ava gently brushed her lips against his. 'I know I'm not ready for actual sex yet Markus, I'm too frightened it will hurt and of the possible consequences, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to touch me or for me not to touch you. I want us to do stuff that feels good and that we're both comfortable with.'

'Ok, so next time we're alone together I promise I'll be honest and not think about the age thing' Markus kissed Ava again, savouring it. As they broke apart he looked deep into her eyes as he spoke 'you're not a silly fifteen year old girl Ava Marie Naylor-Maconie, you're the woman I'm in love with.'

'And you're the man I'm trusting enough to have my metaphorical heart' Ava smiled softly at him. 'So I'd be very wary of my aunt if I were you.'

'Trust me I already am' Markus laughed.

'I knew she was giving you hard time earlier so I took even longer coming down the stairs' Ava smirked at him 'and you can't deny you didn't deserve it.'

Markus laughed with Ava and his heart sored as he realised how easy it was to be this natural with her now he'd stopped focusing on her age. She was beautiful, both inside and out, and he was lucky to have found her. 'Merry Christmas Ava' he smiled at her happily.

'Happy Christmas Markus' she spoke back, feeling the excited festive feeling come flooding back to her.

* * *

'Hi' Ava smiled as stepped into her aunts study on her return from her date with Markus.

'Hi' Jac looked up from the paper she was working on 'did you have fun ice skating?'

'Yes' Ava nodded as she giggled 'Markus was hopeless at it, he kept on sliding all over the place.'

'I'm glad you had fun' Jac smiled softly.

'You don't need to be so hard on him Auntie Jac' Ava spoke simply 'he has no intentions of taking advantage of me so you can trust him.'

'You're asking me to trust him with one of the most precious things in my life' Jac arched her eyebrow at Ava 'I'll be as hard on him as I like.'

'I'm going to marry him one day, so you might as well just get used to it' Ava laughed cheekily.

'Well at the moment you're sure you want to marry him but don't forget you're still young and feelings can change' Jac spoke pragmatically.

'Maybe and maybe not' Ava shrugged 'All I know is when he's kissing me and holding me it feels like anything is possible just so long as we're together. Isn't that what love is supposed to feel like? Like he's the other half to your whole?'

Jac sat back in chair and considered Ava for a moment. She knew, just as any mother would, things had developed in Markus and Ava's physical relationship since they had been able to go publically with their romance. Jac's trust in Ava to be sensible and not rush into things had stopped her from finding excuses not to allow Ava to see her boyfriend. Jac wanted Ava to discover sex in a healthy and normal way, not in the brutal manor she had done so and Jac knew from the many parenting guides she'd read she had more than adequately prepared Ava for entering into adult relationships. 'Sometimes you remind me so much of your mother' Jac finally spoke with a soft laugh.

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Ava frowned.

'It's a beautiful thing' Jac smiled softly as she reached into her desk draw and pulled pulled out a folder. 'Do you remember I told you your mother had written a guide for Uncle Jonny and I on how to raise you?' she watched as Ava nodded. 'Well when it comes to relationships all she wanted me to ask you is the question, does he make you happy?'

'Yes Markus makes me very happy' Ava smiled softly.

'Then I have to give you my approval' Jac nodded. 'Although she also wanted me to warn you not to rush into love too easily because hearts are fragile.'

'What did she mean by that?' Ava looked confused.

'Just don't expect the whole world to be a fairy tale' Jac held out her arms to Ava and the child stepped into them, accepting the hug her aunt gave her. 'Take your time getting to know Markus before making any decisions.'

'I know' Ava nodded.

'Good' Jac kissed the top of Ava's head. 'I would do anything to protect you from hurt Ava and trust me it will do Markus no harm what so ever to be aware of that fact.'

'But in a few years' time if he asks for your permission to marry me you'd say yes right?' Ava asked with a soft laugh.

'I don't disapprove of Markus if that's what you're asking' Jac spoke honestly.

'I love you Auntie Jac' Ava spoke seriously 'nothing will ever change that.'

'I should hope not' Jac chuckled. 'I love our little family more than anything in the world and that is something we can all hold onto.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank** **you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I have added an extra paragraph to chapter 19. Sorry to be a pain but I thought it helped to tie everything up a bit neater. I'm ending it here as I've run out of ideas and I feel like Christmas is a happy note to end on without things going completely stale. Thank you once again for reading this story, you are quite simply wonderful :-)**

Ava and Julia snuck down to the kitchen in the early morning of Christmas day to where their mother was quickly drinking a cup of coffee before heading into work. 'Merry Christmas!' they chorused as they walked into the room.

'Merry Christmas' Jac smiled at her two tousled haired girls, both of them were clearly excited and she couldn't blame them.

'Do we really have to wait until you get home to open our presents?' Ava asked hopefully.

'The ones under the tree yes' Jac nodded, amused Ava was still so child –like when it came to Christmas gifts. 'Uncle Jonny is responsible for whatever is in your stockings this year so you may open those when he gets up' Jac looked at her girls firmly before adding 'but don't go waking him up, he's still recovering from a traumatic injury.'

'Oh ok' Ava sulked, conceding defeat.

'It'll make the day more exciting, having to wait until later to open our presents' Julia spoke up. This was first year since her adoption one of her parents was working the festive season. 'I wish you didn't have to work though.'

'Me too' Jac smiled 'but unfortunately people still get sick at Christmas.' There was a time when she volunteered to work Christmas every year but that had all changed when Ava came into her life. Now she kept her fingers cross every time the December rota was produced that she would be spared the worst shifts so she could spend as much time with her little family as possible.

* * *

'Sacha, why are you being weird?' Jac questioned suspiciously as her best friend watched over her as she got herself ready to leave.

'I'm not being weird' Sacha laughed nervously 'I'm just excited to get home now our shift has finished, which was exactly three minutes ago.'

'No, you're being stressy and weird' Jac frowned at him as she put on her coat.

'Well I wouldn't like to keep Mo waiting, you know what she's like about her roast potatoes not being too crispy' Sacha babbled as he packed her stethoscope into her bag for her.

'That's it' Jac firmly sat herself down in her chair. 'I'm not moving another muscle unless you tell me what's going on.'

'There's nothing going on' Sacha willed himself to look innocent.

'You underestimate my intuition and stubborn will Sacha Levy' Jac crossed her arms. 'Clearly Maconie has told you to make sure I leave on time which means he has concocted some sort of surprise.' She glared at Sacha, willing him with her eyes alone to break and confess all.

'Ok, there is a surprise' Sacha confessed with a laugh 'but it's at your house, so I swear to you no public embarrassment will be involved.'

'He's got us another dog hasn't he?' Jac sighed.

'Erm…not exactly' Sacha tugged on Jac's arms to get her stand on her feet.

'Well whatever it is we're not keeping it' Jac spoke decisively as she gave in and gathered the last of her things. 'I'm not taking on anymore house guests that require feeding and looking after only to cover the new carpet in hair.'

'Well I'm sure you can make your feelings perfectly clear to Jonny once we get home' Sacha laughed.

* * *

Jac turned the key in the lock to her own front door but then hesitated to push it open. 'I'm not about to be ambushed am I?' she asked Sacha suspiciously

'Ambushed?' Sacha questioned

'You know, some sort of overexcited parade involving tickertape and a brass band all in aid of Jonny surprising me with whatever it is?'

'Just open the door Jac' Sacha rolled his eyes 'honestly you could test the patience of a saint.'

Jac sighed and pushed open the door. There stood in her hallway was Elliot Hope wearing the most garish Christmas jumper Jac had ever seen in her life. 'Elliot?' she spoke in shock, a smile forming on her tried face.

'Merry Christmas Jac' Elliot laughed happily, holding out his arms for her to hug him.

'I can't believe its you' Jac smiled as he hugged her tightly. 'How long are you back for?'

'For good' Elliot released her and held onto her hands as he studied her closely. She looked well and, most gloriously of all, happy. 'I was getting rather tired of traveling and homesick. The only problem is I need a place to stay until I get my life back in order.'

'You can stay here for ever and I shan't care' Jac hugged him tightly again. 'I'm so pleased you've come home.'

As Jonny watched this happy scene from the kitchen doorway he felt Mo squeeze his hand whispering as she did so 'that is undoubtedly the best gift you've ever given her, just look how happy she is. This is what Christmas is, the gift of love and being together.'

Jonny simply squeezed her hand back, unable to speak because of the ball of happy emotion lodged in his throat. He had watched his two girls chatting with Elliot earlier that day, both of them egger to update him on their own achievements. He felt so proud of them he felt as though he could burst listening to Ava describe the way her mothers books were to be published and how she was planning to become an illustrator. Julia had been the most engaged Jonny had ever seen her as Elliot had made her listen to his heartbeat through his own stethoscope and talked her through a few basics. Her self-worth had grown in leaps and bounds ever since she had deciding nursing was going to be her chosen career and Jonny knew she would be magnificent at it. Elliot had politely shaken Marcus's hand when he had come to the door to exchange Christmas gifts with Ava. After he had left Elliott had told Ava her young man had has his seal of approval, a gentleman if ever he saw one. Markus made Ava happy and provided his two wee girls were truly happy then all would be well in the world for Jonny.

As Jac looked up she caught Jonny's eye at long last. She smiled at him and Jonny knew it to be a smile worth a thousand words. At its most simple it meant 'I love you, thank you for all that you do and mean to me. I am grateful to have you in my life and for all these wonderful treasures we share together.' 'Merry Christmas Jac' he spoke happily, conveying his own love that he felt for her in those simple joyous words.


End file.
